Oranje
by Latok Kart
Summary: Tras intentar instalar un motor S2 en la Unidad-04, la segunda sede de Nerv en EE. UU. desaparece sin dejar rastro. Aparentemente. Más tarde, en los tests de activación de la Unidad-03, se revela que el piloto no es Toji Suzuhara. ¿Quién es este chico desconocido? ¿Y cómo ha conseguido ser elegido como el Cuarto Niño?
1. Nerv-02

El equipo científico de Nerv-2, sito en el estado de Nevada, EE. UU., tenía a su disposición un motor Súper Solenoide (también llamado motor S2) con el que se disponían a hacer la primera prueba de instalación en un Eva. Si tenían éxito, los Evangelions ya no tendrían el límite de tiempo de cinco minutos de activación, dado que dispondrían de una fuente de energía ilimitada.

¿Qué era el motor S2? Físicamente era como una enorme bobina enrollada de forma helicoidal, que irradiaba energía de forma continua en un ciclo sin fin. A pesar de su nombre, en realidad se trataba de un órgano con carne y sangre recuperado de un Ángel. La razón se encontraba en la teoría del Súper Solenoide del Dr. Katsuragi, con la que pretendía crear un dispositivo basado en los principios de esa teoría. Dicho dispositivo recibió el nombre de «motor S2». Ya que los solenoides tienen forma de espiral, y el órgano tenía esa misma forma, se le llamó de esta manera. Debido a sus peculiares características, era necesario contener el motor en una caja negra diseñada específicamente para introducirlo en la Unidad-04. Dicha Unidad, al igual que la 03, había sido fabricada en los Estados Unidos y físicamente eran idénticos, con la única salvedad del color; negro en el caso del Eva-03 y plateado en el caso del Eva-04.

El Director Científico de Nerv-2 era el Dr. Marco van Houten que, a pesar de su origen neerlandés, había logrado superar a todos sus colegas estadounidenses hasta alcanzar el cargo más alto de la rama técnica de dicha sede. Se trataba de un hombre corpulento, que superaba ampliamente el metro ochenta y ya cuarentón. Junto a él estaba su hijo Erik, un joven de solo catorce años, pero que ya tenía base científica más que suficiente para asistirle en su trabajo. En los últimos años había manifestado un enorme interés por el trabajo de su padre y pese a su edad, ya tenía un nivel académico casi equivalente a un grado universitario y hablaba cinco idiomas.

El personal técnico, estadounidense en su mayor parte, anunció la primera fase del experimento de instalación.

—Unidad-04 preparada para recibir el motor S2. No se han detectado anomalías.

El Dr. van Houten empezó a dar sus órdenes.

—Recibido. Que empiece la fase uno.

—Introduciendo el motor S2 en el centro del pecho de la Unidad-04.

A ojos de alguien inexperto parecía que estuviesen trasplantando un corazón al Eva.

—Hecho. Verificando la instalación… Todo correcto.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. El Dr. van Houten tenía la sensación de estar a punto de liberar la energía equivalente a miles de bombas atómicas. Le parecía algo inaceptable para sus principios éticos, pero las circunstancias actuales, con el peligro existente de los Ángeles y el riesgo subsecuente de un Tercer Impacto, no le dejaba más alternativa.

—Recibido. Que empiece la fase dos.

—Iniciando la activación de la Unidad-04.

Todos los monitores se pusieron en rojo.

—Informen de la situación, ¡rápido! —ordenó el doctor.

—Dentro de la Unidad-04 se ha generado un campo de energía con forma esférica, que se está extendiendo…

Silencio durante unos segundos.

—¡El campo se está extendiendo a una velocidad de cien metros por segundo y está absorbiendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso!

Van Houten entendió inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando. Se estaba creando un Mar de Dirac, que transportaba todo lo que encontraba a otra dimensión de la que era prácticamente imposible escapar. Lo sabía porque había estudiado a fondo los pasados ataques de los Ángeles, y el 12º Ángel había generado exactamente ese tipo de campo.

—¡Evacuación inmediata de todo el personal!

Al ritmo en que estaba creciendo el campo, era imposible escapar de allí. No tenía idea de la dimensión que podía alcanzar este Mar de Dirac, pero lo más probable era que todo Nerv-02 desaparecería en cuestión de minutos. Marco van Houten se giró y se le dijo a Erik:

—Perdóname. Te quie…

No quedó más que luz blanca. En cuestión de quince minutos, la segunda sede de Nerv desapareció completamente. La estratégica ubicación de la sede, muy cerca del Área 51, fue muy eficaz para ocultar el hecho a la opinión pública en los días posteriores.

* * *

Mirase donde mirase, solo veía un blanco infinito. No sabía si llevaba minutos, días o años allí. El tiempo parecía carecer de sentido. Pero de alguna manera, notaba que no estaba solo. Cuando se fijó mejor, vio que el espacio no estaba vacío. Pudo contemplar cientos (¿o miles?) de seres quietos, levitando en el vacío. Algunos eran humanos. Incluso pudo reconocer a varios de ellos como miembros del personal de Nerv-02.

Intentó despertarles, pero fue inútil. Entonces se dio cuenta que su estado no era como si hubieran sido criogenizados, sino que parecían congelados en el tiempo, como si se hubiera puesto una película en pausa de forma indefinida. Algunos estaban haciendo gestos de terror, otros parecían estar haciendo tareas rutinarias. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión que habían sido «extraídos» de su espacio y tiempo.

Notó súbitamente que le acompañaba una presencia. A diferencia de él, carecía de forma física. Pero podía sentirla. Le pareció que había un fantasma con él.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

La presencia no respondió. A pesar de no utilizar palabras, él no tenía duda de que estaba ahí, porque podía captar su rabia y su tristeza. Eso le conmovió.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Aunque no estoy en condiciones de hacer gran cosa, me gustaría poder ayudarte.

Una segunda presencia apareció. En este caso, sí que tenía forma física, y le habló.

—Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.


	2. El Cuarto Niño

—_Entry plug_ introducido. Iniciando primera conexión.

En la Instalación Experimental Secundaria de Matsushiro se estaba produciendo el primer test de activación del Eva Unidad-03. El piloto ya se encontraba dentro del robot. Al igual que la Unidad-02, se trataba de un Modelo de Producción, diseñado específicamente para el combate. Su color era el negro (o azul medianoche, según otras opiniones), pero físicamente se parecía bastante a la Unidad-01. El personal técnico de Nerv continuó informando del proceso de conexión.

—Transmitiendo pulsaciones. Gráfico correcto.

Aunque no lo mostraba, la Directora Científica Ritsuko Akagi se sentía satisfecha. De momento todo funcionaba bien. La mayor Misato Katsuragi, jefa de la División de Operaciones Tácticas de Nerv, recordaba para sus adentros otros accidentes que ya se habían producido en los tests de sincronización. No estaría tranquila hasta que este hubiera acabado de forma exitosa.

—Completado… 1-3-5-0. Primera conexión normal.

—Recibido. Que empiece la fase dos —respondió Ritsuko.

En ese momento ocurrió. La Unidad-03 pronunció una especie de aullido que todo el personal de Nerv escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ha entrado en un estado _berserk_?—preguntó Misato.

—¡Negativo! No está haciendo ningún movimiento. Aunque no se ha llegado a alcanzar el límite absoluto, la tasa de sincronización del piloto alcanza el 80%…

De repente, un orbe que desprendía un color rojo salió de la Unidad-03.

—¡Detectada energía con patrón desconocido!

El orbe desapareció pasados unos segundos.

—No quedan rastros de la pauta energética. La tasa de sincronización sigue aumentando. ¡Se acerca al 100%!

Ritsuko ya tuvo suficiente.

—¡Reducid la tasa de sincronización! Es peligrosa para el piloto —ordenó Ritsuko.

—¡No podemos! ¡La Unidad rechaza la orden!

—¡Expulsad el _entry plug_! —apremió Misato.

—¡Imposible! ¡No está respondiendo!

Los monitores revelaron información adicional.

—¡Detectado patrón azul! ¡Hay un Ángel muy cerca de la Unidad-03!

—¿Dónde exactamente? —inquirió Ritsuko.

De repente, en la zona de la cápsula de entrada apareció algo más.

—¡Hay un campo A.T. en el _entry plug_!

Misato entendió en ese momento que tendría que activar la autodestrucción del Eva. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Repentinamente, todo acabó. Los monitores ya no mostraban ningún patrón azul. No habían estado encendidos más de tres segundos. El personal pasó a explicar la situación.

—Las lecturas no indican signos vitales del Ángel. Está muerto.

Justo en aquel momento, por los altavoces se empezó a escuchar una voz juvenil cantando en un idioma extranjero que el personal de Nerv no pudo reconocer. Era una canción que sonaba divertida, como de fiesta popular.

—Me tienes que disculpar, Misato —dijo Ritsuko, medio sonriendo. No podía evitar que le hiciese gracia la situación.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¡Esa no es la voz de Toji Suzuhara! —exigió saber Misato.

—He estado tan ocupada que se me olvidó comunicártelo. Ha habido un cambio de piloto de última hora.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? —bramó Misato.

—Lo siento. Pero insistió mucho en pilotar el Eva y tiene el visto bueno del comandante Ikari. Te recuerdo que Shinji no necesitó ningún test para pilotar su Unidad-01.

—¿Quién es? Está claro que no es japonés.

—No, no lo es. Es el hijo de un buen amigo mío. El Cuarto Niño viene de los Países Bajos, y se llama...

En ese momento se mostró el rostro del piloto por la pantalla. Era un chico de catorce años, de pelo rubio corto y lacio, piel muy clara y ojos verdes.

—¡Erik van Houten, a sus órdenes, mayor Katsuragi! ¡_Aangenaam_!

* * *

Misato y Ritsuko estaban reunidas en el despacho de la última. Era un lugar algo pequeño, pero suficiente para la privacidad necesaria para los asuntos que tenían que tratar. Llevaban ya una hora y media hablando y Misato aún no se sentía satisfecha.

—Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas desautorizado de esa manera. Para estar totalmente segura que no se me ha escapado nada, voy a repasar todo lo que me has contado.

—Está bien —Ritsuko se sentía cansada y fastidiada, pero no le quedaba más remedio que tratar el asunto del Cuarto Niño con ella.

—Me has dicho que ese chaval es el hijo y asistente del famoso Dr. Marco van Houten, Director Científico de Nerv-02 y descubridor de importantes avances en investigación bioquímica, que entre otras cosas, nos han permitido fabricar los Evas. ¿Voy bien hasta ahí?

—Sí.

—Ese chaval se salvó del desastre en el que desapareció la segunda sede junto con todo su personal y se presentó en la puerta de tu casa tan solo veinticuatro horas después. Explícamelo otra vez.

—El equipo de rescate de Nevada lo encontró justo en el centro del hueco que dejó la sede cuando despareció. Por supuesto, le interrogaron, pero no pudo decir gran cosa, solo que una luz blanca inundó la sede y que él apareció allí, sin más. Tras hacer algunas gestiones, las autoridades de EE. UU. lo dejaron bajo mi custodia cuando comprobaron su ficha. Vieron que su padre y yo ya habíamos trabajado juntos y tampoco hicieron muchas preguntas. Después de lo que pasó, tenían mucha prisa en librarse de todo lo que tuviera relación con Nerv y con los Evas. Sí que te puedo confirmar que, a juzgar por su descripción de los hechos, no se produjo ninguna explosión durante el experimento de instalación del motor S2, sino un Mar de Dirac.

—Lo mismo que se tragó a Shinji cuando se enfrentó al 12º Ángel.

—Así es. Y Shinji consiguió escapar.

—Pero él tenía la Unidad-01. En fin, sigamos. Una vez te pusiste al día con el chico te lo trajiste a Matsushiro, ¿correcto?

—No iba a dejarle solo en mi casa. Te recuerdo que es muy posible que su padre haya muerto y me pareció que necesitaba la compañía de alguien conocido.

—Y ahora la pregunta del millón. ¿Por qué le dejaste subir a la Unidad-03? Sabes de sobra que no es ningún juguete y hoy se ha demostrado con el Ángel que teníamos justo delante de nuestras narices.

Ritsuko se sintió algo ofendida por ese comentario, pero prosiguió con las explicaciones.

—Fue muy extraño. Le estaba explicando las características de la Unidad-03, pero él no parecía escucharme. Se quedó plantado delante del Eva. Y… No sé, fue como si se le activase algo. Su voz adquirió un tono que no había escuchado antes. No era una petición, era una orden. Me dijo que él y solo él era el piloto del Evangelion Unidad-03, que estaba allí para hacer el test y que no iba a marcharse hasta realizarlo. Lo cierto es que me impresionó. Ya le conocía de antes, pero ahora casi no le reconozco.

—Y entonces le diste autorización, ¿no?

—No inmediatamente. Realicé con él unas pruebas en el simulador y dio valores muy altos de sincronización, superiores a lo normal. Eso fue lo que me acabó de convencer. Llamé al comandante Ikari y se mostró de acuerdo.

—¿No le hiciste ningún test físico ni psicológico antes de que entrara en el _entry plug_?

—Por supuesto que sí, le hice un rápido escáner. Es un joven con una excelente condición física y mental para su edad, lo único que me pareció un poco raro fue… su campo magnético.

—¿Qué tenía de raro?

—Tenía una forma muy particular. Como si tuviera dos campos superpuestos.

—¿Crees que tiene que ver con ese orbe de luz que vimos?

—No lo sé. Puede ser. Todavía tardaremos un tiempo en analizar todos los datos.

* * *

Una vez que Erik hubo completado las pruebas en las que se descartó todo rastro de contaminación del Ángel y se hubo cambiado de ropa, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones para ser interrogado por la mayor Misato Katsuragi. Por la naturaleza de la actividad de las instalaciones, no se disponía de un lugar mejor, que constaba de una sala de un tamaño medio, donde se encontraba una mesa elíptica y seis sillas.

Al entrar, Erik sonrió a Misato, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto. Habían ocurrido demasiados imprevistos y no estaba de buen humor. Erik se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y Misato en el extremo contrario.

—Buenos días, mayor —dijo Erik. A pesar de los acontecimientos recientes, su sonrisa era amplia y parecía estar de buen humor.

—Buenos días. Te llamas van Houten, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Podría llamarme Erik?

—Como quieras. Debería estar contenta porque has eliminado un Ángel prácticamente sin que me diera cuenta, pero no lo estoy —escupió Misato, visiblemente airada.

—¿Por qué me dice eso, mayor Katsuragi? —respondió Erik.

—¿De verdad me lo preguntas? Muy bien. Hecho 1: has sido nombrado piloto sin mi supervisión y sin ningún entrenamiento. Hecho 2: eres el único superviviente del accidente en Nerv-02 y no sabes por qué. Hecho 3: no te conozco de nada. Si voy a permitir que un desconocido maneje un poder tan peligroso como el de un Eva debería presentar la dimisión.

—Ritsuko sí que me conoce. De hecho ella me enseñó japonés hace unos años.

—Hizo un buen trabajo, lo hablas muy bien. Pero no nos desviemos. Otro hecho relevante es que has alcanzado una sincronización récord que jamás había visto. El piloto designado inicialmente hizo previamente varias simulaciones y en ninguna consiguió más que el porcentaje justo para la activación.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que tuve suerte. Tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que pasan cosas fuera de lo corriente con los Evangelions.

—¿Ritsuko también te ha contado eso? Tendré que hablar con ella. En fin, pasemos a otra cosa. El Ángel que has destruido era del tipo infeccioso, que según Ritsuko habría tomado control de la Unidad-03, con la consecuencia más que probable de la destrucción de este edificio. En el mismo momento en que tu conexión hubiera alcanzado el límite absoluto, el Ángel habría infectado instantáneamente la Unidad, pero tú detuviste esa infección justo antes de que ocurriera. En el momento preciso.

Erik se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Su cara reflejaba concentración, como un niño atendiendo a su profesor.

—Según los análisis, la Unidad-03 modeló su campo A.T. de forma que perforó el del Ángel y lo destruyó. En un tiempo de solo tres segundos. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Era la primera vez que te subías a un Eva y ya sabías como generar un campo A.T. con una precisión milimétrica!

Erik siguió en silencio. Le parecía imposible todo lo que le estaba explicando.

—Lo mejor de todo es que el Ángel ni siquiera era visible. Los escáneres han detectado que se encontraba incrustado en el _entry plug_, pero nadie lo vio en su viaje desde Estados Unidos hasta aquí. Solamente se reveló poco antes de quedar destruido. De alguna forma, tú sabías que estaba ahí.

—¡Eso es absurdo! Si hubiese sido así, habría avisado al personal.

Misato no quedó convencida.

—Tal vez tuvieras alguna razón oculta para no hacerlo.

Erik entrecerró los ojos. Su mirada cambió a una seriedad clara y rotunda.

—Mayor, de verdad lamento no poder serle de ayuda. Es solo que… Realmente es difícil de explicar con palabras.

Misato insistió.

—Inténtalo.

—Está bien. Como usted ya sabe, inexplicablemente me salvé del desastre de Nerv-02.

—Así es.

—Pues desde entonces, tengo una extraña intuición. Es como una premonición que me permite tomar decisiones de forma casi instantánea y de alguna forma, siento que no voy a equivocarme. Cuando vi la Unidad-03, sabía que iba a estar haciendo el test. No lo decidí yo, me vi a mí mismo haciéndolo. Y cuando empezó el test, el poder pilotar un Eva se me hizo tan natural como mover los dedos de la mano. Cuando el test alcanzó la fase dos, de alguna forma era consciente de la presencia del Ángel y lo eliminé de forma instintiva, como si cazase un mosquito que intentaba picarme.

A Misato el tono de Erik le pareció sincero.

—Mayor, si realmente no confía en mí, si cree que soy un espía, haga lo que tenga que hacer. Puedo soportar estar en prisión, pero no puedo soportar pensar que alguien salga herido… O muerto. Tal vez sea por eso que creo que tengo que pilotar el Eva. Hace quince años… Murió demasiada gente.

Misato se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que oía que alguien quisiera pilotar el Eva de forma altruista. No porque se lo ordenaran, ni por satisfacer su orgullo personal, ni porque le pareciese divertido.

—¿Es esa tu motivación principal para ser piloto? ¿Tu buen corazón?

—Yo lo veo más como mi sentido del deber. Después de lo que pasó con mi padre, yo… Quiero que esto termine. Que esta guerra termine de una vez.

—¿No tienes a nadie en tu país?

—No, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño. Tampoco tengo más familia.

Misato no necesitó saber más. El chico parecía estar decidido y, aunque para ella era algo nuevo tener de piloto a alguien sin ninguna raíz japonesa, le pareció que valía la pena intentarlo.

—En fin, parece que ahora tendré un equipo de cuatro Evangelions. ¿Tienes algún sitio para quedarte en Tokyo-3?

Erik mostró una gran sonrisa y suspiró aliviado.

—Sí, Ritsuko me ha ofrecido vivir en su piso.

Misato no dio crédito.

—¿Tú en casa de Ritsuko?

—Mi padre le alojó durante unos meses cuando se encontraba haciendo un trabajo de investigación en Utrecht hace unos años, así que no es la primera vez que convivimos juntos. Estaremos bien.

Los pensamientos de Misato pasaron a otra parte. El chico mostraba una madurez impresionante e impropia para alguien de su edad. Se preguntó si congeniaría bien con el resto de pilotos, especialmente con sus compañeros de piso.

—¿Puedo marcharme ya, mayor?

—De esta sala sí, pero no de las instalaciones. Todavía tienes que completar el test de activación. Y, otra cosa, Erik…

—¿Sí?

Misato sonrió ligeramente.

—Conmigo puedes olvidarte de los rangos. Llámame Misato.

* * *

Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki se encontraban en una de sus reuniones con el Comité de Complementación Humana, formado por cinco miembros. Como era habitual, sus rostros no eran visibles en los monolitos-pantallas de comunicación. La voz de Keel Lorenz, representante alemán y presidente del Comité, fue la primera que se escuchó.

—Ikari, el nombramiento de pilotos de Evangelion es algo muy serio. No hemos recibido informes de ese muchacho neerlandés ni estamos seguros de su idoneidad como Cuarto Niño.

Gendo Ikari se mostraba totalmente inexpresivo y grave, como era su costumbre.

—La Directora Científica Ritsuko Akagi será su tutora durante el tiempo en que esté como piloto. Ella asumirá la responsabilidad en el caso de que algo vaya mal.

Fuyutsuki no pudo evitar mirar a Gendo con cierto aire de reproche, pero no dijo nada. El representante francés fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Las motivaciones de ese muchacho no están claras. ¿No crees que pueda tener segundas intenciones?

—El chico irá a la misma clase que el resto de pilotos y de posibles candidatos futuros —respondió Gendo—. Aunque su perfil académico es claramente superior al nivel de esa clase, usaremos la misma excusa que con el Segundo Niño: el estudio de los ideogramas _kanji_. De esta manera, será más fácil controlarle, ya que interactuará con los otros pilotos. Adicionalmente, el servicio de inteligencia de Nerv le hará un seguimiento especial.

El representante estadounidense tomó la palabra.

—La pérdida de la segunda sede en Nevada fue algo grave. Si el chico consiguió sobrevivir, es posible que otros también. Necesitamos saber más de ese accidente.

—EE. UU. está muy lejos de Japón. Los incidentes fuera de mi ámbito no son de mi competencia —cuando Gendo dijo esto, Fuyutsuki sonrió ligeramente.

A continuación habló el representante ruso.

—Esperamos que a partir de ahora se nos informe en todo momento de estos cambios inesperados en la programación. El trabajo de Nerv no es ningún juego, Ikari.

Lorenz, aunque no se sentía totalmente satisfecho, dio por cerrada la reunión.

—Dejamos el tema por ahora, Ikari. Pero recuerda: no te extralimites.

Todas las pantallas se apagaron y la sala se quedó en silencio.

Fuyutsuki se dirigió a Gendo.

—¿Crees que fue una buena idea dar el visto bueno a ese chico?

—Alguien que no muestra dudas en ser piloto es mucho mejor que alguien que muestra reticencia a serlo. A fin de cuentas, con una única salvedad, todos los Evas y sus pilotos son prescindibles.


	3. Presentaciones

Eran las ocho de la mañana y se veía un cielo despejado sin nubes. Para estar en fechas de enero no hacía un frío excesivo pero aun así, Shinji no se sentía a gusto. Se encontraba escuchando la música contenida en su cinta S-DAT, como era costumbre en él, para evadirse de la realidad que detestaba enormemente. No le veía mucho sentido tener que atender a clase, cuando toda la ciudad podría morir en cuestión de minutos en el caso de la aparición de un Ángel. ¿No sería más lógico que estuviera haciendo guardia en las instalaciones de Nerv, cerca de su Evangelion? Aunque pensándolo bien, esa alternativa no era mucho mejor. Posiblemente se moriría de aburrimiento.

Justo en el momento en que una de las canciones de su cinta había terminado escuchó una melodía que le resultó muy familiar. Una melodía que le despertó recuerdos. Recuerdos muy agradables.

Alzó la mirada y vio a un chico tocando una armónica apoyado contra un árbol. Un chico a quien no había visto nunca.

Le pareció imponente. Mucho más alto que él (como mínimo le sacaba una cabeza y media), claramente extranjero (¿estadounidense o quizás alemán?) y llevando el uniforme del instituto. ¿Otro estudiante transferido, como en el caso de Asuka?

Shinji, a pesar de su timidez natural, no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

—_Good morning. I_…

El chico rió. No en tono de burla, sino de forma amistosa.

—Puedes hablarme en japonés. Hace años que lo estudio y ahora tengo la ocasión de poder practicarlo cada día. Me llamo Erik van Houten. _Leuk om je te ontmoeten_.

Erik le ofreció estrechar la mano derecha a Shinji, cosa que este hizo sin pensar. En ese momento sus reservas desaparecieron rápidamente. A pesar de lo diferentes que eran los dos, le parecía fácil hablar con él.

—Oh, encantado. Yo soy…

—Shinji Ikari, el famoso piloto de la Unidad-01, ¿verdad?

Shinji se sonrojó ligeramente. Le daba la sensación que las noticias volaban, incluso para los recién llegados al instituto.

—Perdona que te pregunte, ¿pero de dónde eres?

—No te preocupes, ya me hecho a la idea que me lo van a preguntar mucho. Soy de los Países Bajos, un país que hace frontera con Alemania.

—Entonces lo que me has dicho antes, ¿era alemán?

Erik volvió a reír, y era una alegría realmente contagiosa.

—¡Esa sí que es buena! No; se parece un poco, pero no. En los Países Bajos hablamos neerlandés. Aunque también hablo alemán.

Shinji recordó el motivo principal que tenía para hablar con Erik.

—Esa melodía que tocabas con la armónica… Era maravillosa. Hermosa y triste. Recuerdo haberla oído hace años. ¿Me podrías decir su nombre?

—Es una de las mejores composiciones de la historia de los videojuegos. Es _Feena_, compuesta por Yuzo Koshiro para el juego _Ys_.

Shinji quedó pasmado. ¡Un occidental que conoce uno de los juegos cuya banda sonora escuchaba prácticamente cada día!

—Tú… ¿Tú has jugado a la saga _Ys_? Yo… En mi reproductor tengo algunos temas que pertenecen a esa saga, y hace años jugué a los dos primeros.

—La historia es increíble, ¿verdad? La melodía de la armónica es clave para que las diosas gemelas recuperen la memoria y consigan salvar a la ciudad de Ys de los demonios. Pero tienen que pagar un precio: renunciar a su amor por el héroe Adol.

A Shinji le dio le sensación que tenía frente a él algo más que un posible compañero de clase o incluso nuevo amigo. Se acababan de conocer, pero se sentía muy cómodo hablando con él.

—Bueno, es hora de ir a clase. Tengo que presentarme y todo eso. ¿Me podrías orientar para llegar a la clase 2-A? —dijo Erik.

—Sí, claro. De hecho, somos compañeros de clase —Shinji sonrió de buen humor al decirlo.

—No solo de clase.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—También somos compañeros pilotos de Evangelion.

* * *

Kensuke Aida, después de pasar prácticamente la noche en vela por pensar que Toji iba a ser el nuevo piloto del Eva-03, no estaba dispuesto a dejar tranquilo a su mejor amigo hasta que respondiera a todas sus preguntas.

—Pero, a ver, cuéntame más cosas. ¿Cómo era el Eva? ¿Se manejaba igual que el de Shinji?

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, porque no me escuchas. ¡Ni siquiera pude ver el Eva! Me dejaron en una sala de espera durante una hora y me dejaron marchar.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Se canceló el test?—Kensuke estaba casi indignado.

—No te sabría decir. Dijeron que mi presencia ya no era necesaria, que gracias por tu colaboración y todo eso. Eso sí, me aseguraron que mi hermana seguiría recibiendo atención médica especializada.

Asuka, que no había podido evitar oír esa conversación, se sintió obligada a intervenir, a pesar de lo mucho que le disgustaba hablar con los que ella llamaba «los payasos».

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú no eres el nuevo piloto? ¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo!

—No lo sé, pesada. Ya deberías saber que hay mucho secretismo cuando se trata de algo así.

A Asuka no le hacía gracia tener un posible competidor en cuanto al manejo de las Unidades. En su cabeza, no podía haber nadie que le superara en ningún campo. Era su forma de ver el mundo y no veía motivo alguno para cambiar.

El anciano profesor encargado de la clase 2-A (del cual se desconocía su nombre; todos le llamaban simplemente _sensei_) empezó a entrar en el aula. Inmediatamente la delegada Hikari Horaki se dirigió a todos los alumnos presentes.

—¡En pie! ¡Reverencia! ¡Sentaos!

Una vez completado el ritual, el _sensei_ empezó a hablar a toda la clase.

—Buenos días. Hoy os traigo un nuevo alumno que ha sido transferido aquí. Adelante, eh, van Houten, ¿verdad?

Erik entró en el aula y la sensación que dejó en los chicos (posiblemente más en las chicas) no fue muy diferente de la que causó a Shinji. Empezó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra (tanto en el alfabeto latino como en el silabario _katakana_) y se presentó.

—Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Erik van Houten y vengo de los Países Bajos. Hablo bien el japonés, pero espero que me ayudéis con los _kanjis_ —dijo Erik seguido de una reverencia.

—Bien, gracias, van Houten. Veo que hay un sitio libre al lado de Ayanami. Puedes sentarte ahí. Ah, Ikari, veo que tú también acabas de llegar. Ve a tu asiento, por favor.

Erik, al acercarse a su asiento, no pudo dejar de mirar a Rei. Aquella era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, pero sintió algo extraño. Como si la reconociera.

Asuka se encontraba un poco en shock por la presencia de este chico nuevo y misterioso. Inmediatamente se dirigió a Shinji.

—¿Dónde estabas, idiota?

—Es que estaba hablando con…

—Da igual. Hay algo que necesito saber, pero no creo que tú puedas decírmelo.

En su interior, lo sabía. Pero quería que se lo confirmaran. En cuanto Erik se sentó, Asuka procedió a interrogarle.

—¿Eres tú, rubito?

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—No hay muchos rubios por aquí, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. ¿Que si soy qué?

Los alumnos de la clase 2-A se quedaran en silencio. Conocían muy bien el carácter de Asuka y sabían que lo mejor era no intervenir. Pero todos prestaron mucha atención.

—¿Eres el piloto del Eva Unidad-03? ¿El Cuarto Niño?

Silencio absoluto. El _sensei_ se encontraba ordenando sus papeles para preparar la clase.

Como era habitual en él, Erik sonreía. Recorrió con su mirada toda la clase, parándose primero en Asuka, luego en Shinji y finalmente en Rei, y dijo:

—Sí, lo soy.

La mayor parte de la clase ya no pudo aguantar más y acribillaron a preguntas a Erik. Entre todo el bullicio, Toji le dijo a Kensuke:

—Otro extranjero más. Esto va a parecer la ONU.

—¿No le tienes envidia? Por alguna razón, ese chico te ha sustituido.

—¿Envidia? Qué va, en todo caso me siento agradecido. Mi hermana seguirá estando atendida y yo no tendré que estar preocupado por si aparece un Ángel que me mate. Creo que he salido ganando.

Para Kensuke, ser piloto de un Eva era lo mejor que te podía pasar en la vida. Aunque comprendía los sentimientos de Toji, no podía compartirlos. Él sí que sentía envidia, y mucha. La delegada de clase intervino.

—¡Todos a vuestros asientos! ¡Ya tendréis tiempo de hacer preguntas más tarde!

Asuka se dirigió a Shinji.

—¿Qué te parece el rubito?

—Es muy diferente de ti, Asuka.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es simpático.

Shinji no tardó en arrepentirse de esas últimas palabras, ya que se pasó el resto de la jornada lectiva con un ligero moratón en la mejilla derecha. Rei, como era habitual en ella, permanecía imperturbable. Asuka no podía evitar ocultar su malestar.

Erik, por su parte, aunque parecía estar satisfecho por cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, no podía evitar pensar en sus nuevos compañeros. Aunque se acababan de conocer, sentía una enorme responsabilidad en cuanto su relación con ellos.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde y Asuka ya había llegado a casa después de clase. Al entrar, como era costumbre en Japón, procedió a realizar el ritual que se hacía al volver al hogar.

—Estoy en casa —Asuka no esperaba respuesta pero la recibió, lo cual le sorprendió.

—Bienvenida —respondió Misato.

—¿Has vuelto ya de Matsushiro? Creía que ibas a quedarte más tiempo —aunque Asuka seguía un poco malhumorada, intentaba no mostrarlo delante de Misato.

—Al final el test de activación duró mucho menos tiempo de lo previsto. El piloto ha resultado tener unas cualidades realmente fuera de lo común.

—Me podrías haber avisado que habían seleccionado a ese rubito. Ha sido toda una sorpresa cuando se ha presentado en clase.

—La primera sorprendida he sido yo, créeme. Pero Ritsuko y el comandante Ikari tienen la última palabra en estos casos. Pero dime, ¿qué te ha parecido Erik?

Asuka se puso muy seria.

—Es todo un personaje. Creo que la mitad de las chicas del instituto se han enamorado de él. Y se nota que ha conectado con el idiota de Shinji.

—¿Y con Rei?

—No hablaron mucho, pero él parecía sentirse cómodo con ella. La estudiante modelo no parecía muy impresionada, eso sí te lo puedo decir.

—Pero, ¿qué piensas de él?

—Tengo mis reservas. Te recuerdo que Alemania y los Países Bajos son países vecinos, y no muy bien avenidos. Pero hoy ocurrió algo…

—¿Sí? —Misato estaba realmente intrigada.

—Resulta que el chico es todo un genio tocando la guitarra. Estábamos en clase de inglés, y teníamos que hacer un ejercicio de esos de rellenar los huecos de un texto. Resulta que el texto era el de la canción de los Beatles _Here comes the Sun_ y Erik se ofreció a cantarla en inglés para la clase.

—¿Y de dónde sacó la guitarra? —A Misato le parecía muy interesante la situación.

—Oh, la pidió prestada del club de música. Una guitarra acústica bastante corriente. El caso es que la interpretó de una forma que parecía uno de los Beatles originales. Yo ya conocía la canción, pero el resto de la clase se quedó tan embobada que prácticamente no dejaron a Erik volver a su asiento hasta que les tocó algunas piezas más.

Misato rió sonoramente.

—Pues sí que es todo un personaje. Apuesto que ya se ha hecho famoso en el instituto. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shinji?

—Se ha ido a enseñarle la ciudad. Yo no estaba invitada…

Misato se quedó contrariada por un momento. Le preocupaba el hecho que Asuka pudiera sentirse desplazada por un competidor que destacaba tan rápidamente en tan poco tiempo. Se le ocurrió algo.

—Oye, ahora que tengo tiempo pensaba ir de compras. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

* * *

En el pequeño piso en que vivía Rei Ayanami, la rutina habitual de ella tras acabar las clases era estudiar las diferentes asignaturas en que estaba matriculada en el instituto. No lo hacía por gusto, pero tampoco se sentía contrariada por ello; simplemente era una orden que había recibido y ella estaba acostumbrada a obedecer. Eso era en circunstancias normales.

Pero el día de hoy no había sido normal, en absoluto. Ciertamente, el término «normal» era bastante relativo cuando eras una piloto de Eva; sin embargo, la aparición del Cuarto Niño había provocado algo inusual en Rei.

Ella no le prestó mucha atención, en un principio. Para ella no era más que otro compañero con el que tendría que interactuar según las órdenes de Nerv. Pero él sí que le prestó atención a ella. Fue durante el descanso del almuerzo.

—Rei Ayanami, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Erik.

—Sí —respondió Rei en su usual tono neutro.

—¿Te importa que te llame Rei? No consigo acostumbrarme a dirigirme a los chicos de mi edad por el apellido. Me da la sensación que estamos en el ejército.

—En cierta forma, nosotros lo estamos.

—Tienes razón. ¿Podrías subir a la azotea?

—¿Por qué?

—Quisiera hablar contigo en privado. Aquí hay demasiada gente.

—Bien.

Los dos subieron por turnos, de forma discreta, pero Asuka se fijó perfectamente en esa maniobra.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes, Rei?

Rei no acababa de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—No.

—Eso pensaba yo. Pero cada vez que te veo… No creo en la reencarnación ni nada de eso, pero es una sensación curiosa. Como un _déjà vu_.

Rei no sabía qué responder a eso.

—¿Querías hablar de algo más, van Houten?

—Sí. ¿Podrías llamarme Erik?

—Si me dan la orden, lo haré.

—¿Y qué te parece si yo te lo pido? ¿Por favor? —Erik le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Rei se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo.

Erik sonrió. Le ofreció estrechar la mano derecha, de la misma forma que con Shinji.

—Me alegro de tenerte como compañera.

Rei se sorprendió, pero le estrechó la mano. No estaba acostumbrada a un contacto humano tan directo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me caes muy bien. Si hay algo que te preocupe, o necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes contármelo. Siempre que quieras.

Nadie le había hablado de forma tan amable, ni siquiera el comandante Ikari. Como máximo, él se preocupaba por su estado físico, pero poco más.

Mientras seguía reflexionando, escuchó su móvil sonando con la señal de emergencia.

* * *

Erik y Shinji estaban paseando en las inmediaciones del instituto. La intención inicial de Shinji era enseñarle el museo de ciencias naturales de Hakone, que era lo más interesante que tenían cerca, pero Erik le soltó una pregunta que no se esperó.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Asuka?

Shinji se puso realmente nervioso. ¿A qué venía eso?

—¿P-por qué me lo preguntas?

—Me ha dado la sensación que sois novios, nada más.

Los nervios de Shinji se multiplicaron.

—¡Q-qué va! ¡Somos compañeros!

Erik insistió. Para él estaba muy claro.

—Sí, sois compañeros. Compañeros pilotos, compañeros de piso, compañeros de clase… Y Asuka te tiene pillado. Muy bien pillado.

—¡No es eso! ¡Ella viene de una cultura muy diferente a la japonesa y yo simplemente intento no llevarle la contraria! ¡No entiendo a las chicas occidentales!

—Pues yo te puedo explicar algo. Y te puedo decir que esa forma de comportarse contigo es bastante reveladora. Piensa que ella se educó en Alemania y por tanto, tiene mucho de carácter alemán.

—¿Y en qué consiste en ese carácter?

—En su caso, no se calla nada. Los alemanes son muy directos y van al grano. Eso difícilmente lo haría un japonés, que siempre tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de su interlocutor.

»También son muy fríos. Difícilmente un alemán te mostrará sus sentimientos. Pero, créeme, también pueden ser muy apasionados. Aunque lo mostrarán de formas que un japonés en principio no entenderá.

»Por lo tanto, creo poder decirte sin temor a equivocarme que Asuka está interesada en ti. ¿Y acaso no te gusta Asuka?

A Shinji le parecía una caja de sorpresas su nuevo colega. Solo hacía unas horas que se conocían, pero ya le hablaba como si fueran amigos de hacía tiempo.

—No sé. Tal vez si no me tratara de esa manera… Casi siempre me llama «idiota» o cosas peores, o me pega por cualquier tontería. Nunca se muestra amable conmigo.

—Si hace eso es para captar tu atención. Es una forma de actuar instintiva para que no dejes de pensar en ella.

—Pero yo no quiero que me trate así. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Deberías ser honesto con tus sentimientos. Una vez lo hagas te verá de forma diferente.

—Quizá tengas razón. Admito que le tengo cierto… cariño a Asuka.

En ese momento, un coche frenó a un metro de la acera. Vieron a Misato en el puesto del piloto, mientras que Asuka estaba en la parte de atrás.

—¡Subid los dos! ¡Ha aparecido un Ángel!

* * *

En el centro de mando del Central Dogma, Misato empezó a informar de la situación a los cuatro pilotos.

—El 14º Ángel se está acercando muy rápidamente al GeoFront; ya ha destruido las primeras protecciones. Asuka y Rei serán las primeras en actuar mientras que Shinji y Erik quedarán a la espera.

Erik intentó protestar.

—Creo que yo debería salir primero…

Misato le cortó rápidamente.

—Quien da las órdenes soy yo. Si no te gustan, siempre podemos buscar otro piloto. Asuka, en cuanto lo tengas a una distancia adecuada, dispárale con toda la munición disponible. Rei aprovechará que está distraído para neutralizar su campo A.T. y destruirlo. Si eso falla, Shinji y Erik intervendrán. ¡A vuestros puestos!

El 14º Ángel tenía un poder que no se había visto hasta ahora. Su campo A.T. parecía indestructible, se movía a una velocidad inusitada y los rayos de energía que transmitía eran increíblemente poderosos. Si los Evas no le detenían rápido, muy fácilmente podría penetrar en el cuartel general de Nerv y exterminar a todo el personal en su búsqueda de Adam.

Asuka no tardó mucho en tener a la vista el Ángel. Después de tanto tiempo de inactividad (su batalla más reciente fue contra el 10º Ángel), tenía muchas ganas de mostrar su valía.

—No voy a perder contigo.

La Unidad-02 tenía a su disposición varias _Pallet Gun_ totalmente cargadas. Empezó a disparar a ráfagas hacia el Ángel. No se le vio afectado.

—¡Otra!

Esta vez utilizó dos _Pallet Guns_. Aunque la capacidad de fuego era el doble, no fue más eficaz que el intento anterior. El Ángel estaba a menos de un kilómetro de la Unidad-02, pero de momento no se movía.

Erik se comunicó con Misato.

—Por favor, Misato, lo mejor sería que retires a Asuka…

—¡Silencio! Una palabra más, y te obligaré a salir de la Unidad-03. ¡Lanzad la Unidad-00!

Asuka ya había cambiado de arma al _Bazooka_, pero fue igual de inefectivo. Erik volvió a comunicarse con Misato.

—¡Cortad las conexiones nerviosas de la Unidad-02! ¡Rápido!

En ese momento, Misato se decidió por puro instinto. Se dirigió a la teniente primero Maya Ibuki.

—¡Hacedlo!

Maya obedeció. Justo en ese momento, el Ángel alargó sus brazos de forma que los convirtió en enormes cuchillas, que procedieron a cortar los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza del Eva-02. Asuka no había recibido ningún daño físico, pero sí en su orgullo. El teniente primero Makoto Hyuga informó de la situación actual.

—Unidad-02 incapacitada para el combate. Ángel acercándose al GeoFront. Unidad-00 a la espera.

Misato decidió entonces una estrategia.

—Rei, despliega tu campo A.T. al máximo contra el Ángel. En cuanto se abra un hueco, Shinji atacará su núcleo con el _Progressive Knife_. ¡Lanzad la Unidad-01!

Rei intentó hacer lo que ordenó Misato, pero no lo logró. Los brazos del Ángel eran demasiado rápidos y traspasaron su campo A.T. en segundos, dejando inutilizada la Unidad-00. Shinji, casi por instinto, repitió la operación y logró traspasar el campo del Ángel, pero antes de poder llegar al núcleo, este se cubrió con una cáscara retráctil que quebró el cuchillo. A continuación, el Ángel rodeó con sus brazos extensibles la Unidad-01 y la arrojó a unos metros de distancia. Luego empezó a arrancarle la armadura poco a poco. Shinji se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar.

Erik ya no pudo aguantar más.

—Misato, ¡déjame salir! —gritó Erik.

—¡Lanzad la Unidad-03! —ordenó Misato.

Erik ni siquiera esperó una orden. Se arrojó contra el Ángel con la intención de separarlo al máximo de Shinji, cosa que logró. Empezó a darle golpes repetidamente, concentrándose en su núcleo. El Ángel reaccionó. Disparó unos rayos de energía al rostro de la Unidad-03, separándolo de él. Por desgracia para Erik, la intensidad de la batalla estaba consumiendo rápidamente las baterías internas del Eva.

—¡La carga no durará más de treinta segundos! —informó el teniente primero Shigeru Aoba.

Erik se rehízo rápidamente. Sacó un _Sonic Glaive_ con el que consiguió inutilizar unos de los brazos del Ángel y estaba a punto de atacar al núcleo, pero en ese momento se quedó sin energía.

—¡Eva-03 desactivado! —informó Maya.

El Ángel no desaprovechó la ocasión. Con el brazo que le quedaba, desgarró uno de los costados de la Unidad-03 de donde se derramaron ingentes cantidades de sangre. Erik lo sintió.

«¿Acaso voy a morir aquí? He hecho todo lo posible para salvarles.»

El Ángel descargó un fuerte rayo de energía contra la Unidad-03, que lo tumbó y prácticamente dejó al descubierto la cápsula de entrada. Erik entendió que estaba a punto de morir.

De pronto, el Eva se reactivó. Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero no del color blanco habitual.

—¡Eva-03 reactivado! ¡Su campo A.T. da valores fuera de la escala!

Efectivamente, el campo A.T. era tan fuerte que provocaba un brillo que daba a la Unidad-03 un tono naranja brillante. El Ángel seguía atacándole, pero no conseguía darle alcance.

—¡La tasa de sincronización ha alcanzado un valor de 200%! ¡Si sigue así, el piloto perderá su forma humana! —informó Maya, visiblemente alterada.

La Unidad-03 se alzó de forma parsimoniosa. Con un cambio de ritmo asombroso, pateó al Ángel con tanta fuerza que lo dejó tumbado. A continuación, recuperó su Sonic Glaive y, presionando al Ángel contra el suelo con el pie derecho, traspasó su núcleo con la lanza.

El Eva se quedó quieto. Aunque ya no desplegaba ningún campo A.T., su color seguía siendo naranja.

* * *

Asuka se encontraba en los vestuarios. Le habían sometido a diversos tests para comprobar su estado y se encontraba bien físicamente, pero en su cabeza sentía una angustia terrible.

«No he podido hacer nada. Soy una inútil. Seguro que me dejan a un lado en cuanto tengan la ocasión.»

Rei también se encontraba allí. Salió de la ducha y la observó, cosa que Asuka le echó en cara.

—¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Quieres reprocharme algo? Te hago notar que tú tampoco has sido muy eficaz contra el Ángel.

Rei le replicó, lo cual era raro en ella.

—En realidad has tenido suerte. Si Erik no hubiera avisado a tiempo para que cortasen tus conexiones nerviosas, habrías sentido que te decapitaban. El _shock_ podría haberte ocasionado daños mentales irreversibles.

Asuka se fijó que se había dirigido al Cuarto Niño por su nombre y no por su apellido.

—¿Has dicho «Erik»? ¿Ya tienes tanta confianza con él? ¿En solo un día?

—Eso es entre él y yo.

Asuka decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo están los dos prodigios?

—Ikari está bien, considerando el daño que recibió la Unidad-01, pero Erik…

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Está en coma.


	4. Interludio

Vacío. Blancura. Paz.

En un lugar donde no existen el espacio ni el tiempo, un muchacho se encuentra solo. No sabe quién es ni por qué está aquí. Pero no le importa. Se siente contento y satisfecho. No sabe si lleva aquí unos segundos o años. Tampoco le importa.

Entonces oye una voz y ve una forma, poco definida.

—¡Erik! Soy tu madre. ¿Me recuerdas?

Entonces lo entiende. Él es Erik van Houten y tenía una madre. Pero nunca la conoció. Solo pudo verla en fotos y en vídeos. Y ella, en un accidente…

—Tú moriste. —pronuncia el muchacho.

La imagen se difumina y desaparece.

El muchacho no quiere saber quién es Erik van Houten. No quiere conocer a ninguna madre. Solo quiere estar solo, en silencio, en el vacío, en la blancura.

Pero su deseo no es concedido. Ya no se encuentra desnudo. Lleva un uniforme de color naranja. Y el vacío ya no está tan vacío. Un monstruo gigante de forma humanoide se está acercando a él.

El muchacho corre. Enfrente tiene un enorme robot que reconoce. Se niega a asumir lo que está pasando.

—¡No! ¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡Quiero salvarles a todos, pero no puedo!

De repente oye una nueva voz.

—Sí que puedes.

Es una voz juvenil, que el muchacho no reconoce.

—¿Estás intentando ayudarme? ¿Te conozco de algo? —dice el muchacho.

—Todos ellos eran ilusiones, pero yo soy real. No soy más que un extraño, pero estoy contigo.

El joven le tiende la mano y tras unos instantes de duda, el muchacho intenta alcanzarla. Se acerca cada vez más y cuando está a punto de alcanzarle, Erik van Houten despierta.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de Rei.

—¿Estás conmigo?

Rei no entendía qué quería decir.

—Claro que estoy contigo. He estado haciendo guardia las últimas dos semanas.

Erik no daba crédito. ¿Ella había hecho eso?

—¿Dos semanas? Si me pareció estar durmiendo una siesta. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Rei cogió un bloc de notas que tenía apoyado en una mesita y procedió a dar las explicaciones que pedía Erik.

—Alcanzaste una tasa de sincronización del 200%. Los análisis revelaron que tu estructura molecular perdió un poco de consistencia durante unos segundos, pero se consiguió recuperar totalmente. No obstante, el estrés físicomental que tuviste que soportar te provocó un coma. Y no solo eso. Levantaste un campo A.T. que ha afectado la apariencia externa de la Unidad-03 y de tu traje de piloto. Ambos ahora son de color naranja.

Tras terminar, Rei se levantó con intención de marcharse, pero Erik la detuvo.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Te has recuperado y te he informado. No tengo más que hacer.

En ese momento Erik la cogió de la muñeca.

—Has hecho mucho por mí, Rei. Más de lo que crees —Erik la miró a los ojos—. Pero no más de lo que te diré.

Rei se sintió confusa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Justo cuando salía, Shinji entró en la habitación.

—¡Erik! ¡Estás bien!

—Hola, colega. ¿Dónde está Asuka?

—No ha querido venir. Dice que odia los hospitales.

—No me sorprende. ¿Cómo está?

—Se le ha pasado bastante el enfado por lo que ha pasado con su Eva. De hecho, todas las unidades han sido reparadas y ya están a pleno rendimiento.

—¿Han habido más ataques en estas fechas?

—No, hemos tenido suerte. Que sepas que en clase se te echa de menos. Se pondrán muy contentos cuando te vuelvan a ver.

Erik se puso serio.

—¿Está Misato en el hospital?

—Sí, está fuera. Ha querido esperar a que yo hablara contigo.

—¿Le puedes decir que pase?

—Sí, claro. Le diré que quieres hablar con ella.

—No quiero hablar con ella, Shinji. Pero hablaremos.

* * *

—Otra de nuestras charlas, ¿verdad, Erik? —Misato estaba de buen humor. A pesar de los daños provocados a los Evas, la Unidad-03 mató al Ángel y el piloto había despertado de su coma, así que todo había acabado bien.

—Eso parece. Siento no haberlo hecho mejor —Erik parecía abatido.

—¿Pero qué dices? Eliminaste al Ángel, por lo que no puedo reprocharte nada.

—Rei y Shinji sufrieron. Nunca debí permitir eso.

Misato estaba algo consternada. Parecía él el responsable del equipo y no ella.

—Erik, no te castigues así. Es imposible salvar a todo el mundo. De hecho, gracias a ti Asuka sobrevivió.

—¿No me vas a preguntar cómo podía saber lo que iba a hacer el Ángel?

—Tenía la intención, pero la verdad es que ya no me importa. Tal vez fuera intuición tuya o no, pero por mi parte tengo confianza plena en ti.

—¿Y sobre el color naranja que ahora tiene el Eva?

—Es algo muy interesante. Ritsuko me informó que el campo A.T. ha dejado una especie de rastro residual alrededor del Eva y de tu traje de piloto. No es que sea un campo de fuerza ni nada, pero le ha dado una tonalidad naranja permanente. Tampoco le daría demasiada importancia; ahora lo mejor es que descanses. Te espera un trabajo muy duro para ponerte en forma después de dos semanas en la cama.

—Misato, una cosa más.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué combates los Ángeles?

A Misato le sorprendió la pregunta.

—Es mi deber. Y también es algo personal por lo de mi padre. Tú me contaste algo parecido, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ahora creo que la razón por la que lucho es algo más profundo. Como… como si tuviera una misión.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, Erik recibió el alta del hospital. Se llevó una agradable sorpresa cuando vino Ritsuko a recogerle.

—¿Hoy tienes tiempo libre? —preguntó Erik.

—No mucho, pero no te iba a dejar que volvieras solo a casa. A pesar de que el trabajo en Nerv es mucho más exigente que una jornada normal de trabajo, eres mi compañero de piso y tengo que cuidar de ti —respondió Ritsuko—. Hoy es miércoles, así que aprovecha para descansar el resto de la semana. Ya he avisado en el instituto que estarás ausente.

—Es cierto, y estaba pensando si…

—¿Sí? —Ritsuko estaba intrigada.

—Estaba pensando en organizar una comida con los chicos y con Misato. Me gustaría haceros algo de comida neerlandesa.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—A la fuerza. Debido al trabajo de mi padre he tenido que aprender, porque no había nadie más conmigo. Era eso o morirme de hambre.

«Igual que Shinji» —pensó Ritsuko.

—¿Tú podrás estar? —preguntó Erik.

Ritsuko lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Para qué día lo tenías pensado?

—Este domingo, a la una del mediodía.

—Creo que lo tendré libre. Sí, podré ir. De hecho, aún no hemos comido juntos desde que tú te instalaste.

—¡Estupendo! Esta tarde enviaré las invitaciones. También tengo otra cosa pensada…

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?

—Es una sorpresa.

* * *

La primera en llegar al piso de Ritsuko fue Rei. Aún era pronto (justo eran las doce y media), pero Erik se mostró encantado cuando le abrió la puerta.

—¡Bienvenida, Rei! ¡Adelante!

—Buenas tardes —Rei se mostraba solemne como era su costumbre.

—Creo que os gustará lo que estoy preparando. Para ser totalmente sincero, algunos platos tienen su origen en antiguas colonias neerlandesas, pero son muy ricos —Erik volvió a la cocina.

Rei se sacó la invitación del bolsillo. Era la primera vez que recibía algo así, y no estaba muy segura de cómo debía sentirse. Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

—Erik, ¿esta comida la has organizado por algún motivo en concreto?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No estarás pensando en marcharte? ¿En volver a los Países Bajos?

Erik se quedó mirándola.

—¿Lo dices por lo que pasó con el Ángel? Aunque quisiera volver, no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora vosotros sois mi familia. Ritsuko, Misato, Shinji, Asuka y tú. ¿Cómo voy a marcharme?

—Entiendo —Rei bajó el rostro hacia el suelo—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo soy prescindible.

Erik se acercó a ella como si hubiera saltado de un resorte y le agarró los hombros.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. ¡Nunca! —Rei se asombró. Nunca había visto a Erik tan alterado.

»La vida de cualquiera es valiosa. Tu vida es valiosa. No la desprecies de esa manera.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta. Era Ritsuko y venía acompañada.

—¡Estoy en casa!

—¡Bienvenida! —respondió Erik—. Ya casi he terminado. Creo que traes a los demás contigo.

—Sí, me los encontré de camino.

—¡_Goedemiddag_, Erik! —dijo Shinji.

— _Goedemiddag_. Lo has pronunciado muy bien. ¿Quién te lo ha enseñado?

—Fue Asuka.

Asuka intervino rápidamente.

—¡Que sepas que no hablo neerlandés! El idiota me pidió que le enseñara algo del idioma y tampoco es tan difícil aprender unos saludos básicos.

Misato se dirigió a Ritsuko.

—Hacía tiempo que no venía a tu piso, Misato.

—Sí, la última vez que nos vimos aquí lo estaba redecorando. Es un piso grande, pero me lo puedo permitir. Tú también podrías si no fueras tan manirrota.

A Misato no le hizo ninguna gracia ese comentario. Intentó, casi de forma desesperada, cambiar de tema hablándole a Erik.

—Eso huele muy bien. ¿De qué se trata, Erik?

—Lo veréis enseguida. ¡Vamos, todos a la mesa!

Pasados unos minutos, el primer plato estaba ya en la mesa. Se trataba de una sopa.

—Esto es una _erwtensoep_, una sopa de guisantes con carne muy adecuada para el invierno. Sé que Rei no come carne, así que no se lo he puesto en su cuenco —Rei no pudo evitar sonreír cuando oyó que le habían tenido en cuenta— Antes de empezar, ¿os importa esperar un momento? Voy a bendecir la comida.

Erik se cogió las manos y pronunció una rápida oración en neerlandés. Todos se sorprendieron, excepto Ritsuko. Misato se dirigió a Erik.

—¿Lo haces siempre que vas a comer?

—No siempre, pero hoy al ser una ocasión especial he pensado que era adecuado. Ritsuko también se sorprendió cuando estuvo viviendo con mi padre y conmigo en Utrecht.

Shinji también se interesó.

—¿Es una tradición cristiana?

—Sí, pero los que más lo hacen son los católicos. De hecho lo veo como algo natural porque mi padre me acostumbró a hacerlo desde pequeño. ¡Bueno, a comer!

El segundo plato consistió en diversos platos de arroz acompañados de carne o verduras según el caso. Erik dio los detalles.

—Esto es _rijsttafel_ o mesa de arroz, un plato de origen indonesio con diversos grados de picante. ¡Que aproveche!

Asuka, que había estado extrañamente callada hasta ahora, se dirigió a Erik.

—Espero que no intentes engordarme, rubito. La _erwtensoep_me ha dejado bastante llena.

—¿Habrías preferido una _kartoffelsuppe_? ¿O quizá _sauerkraut__?_

—¡Argh! ¡No, gracias!

Misato y Ritsuko se miraron. Les parecía que los Cuatro Niños estaban muy bien compenetrados y por fin se llevaban bien. Sin duda, podían distinguir dos parejas bien diferenciadas.

—Espero que no estéis demasiado llenos, porque falta el postre. Aquí os traigo _appelflappen_. Se trata de empanadillas de hojaldre rellenas con manzana y uvas pasas.

Asuka no pudo resistirse. Incluso se comió la empanadilla de Shinji, que ya no podía comer más. Rei, que no era conocida por su apetito, terminó toda su ración, incluyendo los dos primeros platos. Misato y Ritsuko no estaban acostumbradas a comer tanto así que les sobró un poco de arroz, pero les encantó el _appleflappen_.

—Rei, creo que eres la única que se lo ha terminado todo —dijo Misato—. Se nota que te ha gustado.

—Es que lo ha preparado Erik —respondió Rei solemnemente. Todos se quedaron en silencio, un tanto incómodos. Esa Rei no se parecía mucho a la que conocían. Misato prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Erik, ¿tenías una sorpresa preparada?

—Sí, quería esperar un poco, pero… Está bien, pero antes recogeré la mesa.

Ritsuko se levantó.

—Deja que me encargue yo. Conozco mejor que tú donde van las cosas en la cocina.

—De acuerdo. ¿Podéis esperar un rato? Tengo que ir un momento a mi cuarto.

Misato y los chicos estaban expectantes, incluso Rei. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Erik volvió a la sala de estar y llevaba algo detrás de él.

—Aquí está la sorpresa. He tardado un poco porque tenía que hacerle unos ajustes. Es una guitarra acústica Martin Guitar D-42 que me regaló mi padre, así que hice que me la trajeran de Utrecht. Un modelo muy valioso, con un sonido fantástico. La verdad es que la echaba de menos.

Shinji sonrió.

—¿Vas a hacer lo que yo creo?

—Exacto. Voy a ofreceros un pequeño concierto, siempre que nadie tenga algo que objetar.

Todos se mostraron entusiasmados, incluso Asuka. Después de lo bien que había comido, no se sentía con derecho a protestar.

* * *

La primera pieza era bastante rítmica. Nadie la pudo reconocer en un principio hasta que Erik empezó a cantar. Por supuesto, nadie interrumpió pero Misato no pudo evitar mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, algo que los otros chicos nunca se lo habían visto hacer. Rei se quedó inexpresiva como era habitual en ella, pero Shinji y Asuka estaban asombrados, incluso sonreían ligeramente. Cuando acabó, hubo unos tímidos aplausos. Erik preguntó entonces si ya sabían el título. Ritsuko contestó.

—Mi madre me la ponía de vez en cuando. Es de los 80, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Se llama _Fast car_ de Tracy Chapman. Habla de una mujer pobre que intenta escapar de su padre borracho, así que planea salir de la ciudad con su pareja y encontrar un lugar donde ser felices los dos.

Shinji no había oído nunca una música como esa. Se sentía muy halagado porque Erik hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de tocar para ellos, y además tocando tan bien. Sintió un poco de envidia al creer que él tocaba mejor la guitarra acústica que él el chelo. En ese momento de introspección, Erik intervino.

—Tal vez podamos hacer un dúo tú yo, ¿no crees, Shinji? Tú con el chelo y yo con la guitarra.

—Ehhh… No he traído el chelo.

—No ahora, hombre. Primero habría que elegir un buen tema y ensayar. No me atrevería a tocar con público sin practicar mucho antes.

—Este idiota sería incapaz de tocar nada —dijo Asuka.

—Venga, Asuka, no estropees la velada —dijo Misato—. Erik, ¿qué nos vas a tocar ahora?

—Bien, esta canción es más o menos de la misma época, pero parece más antigua. Pertenece al _jangle pop_, un género asociado a las bandas de los años 60, pero se compuso en el 88. Vamos allá.

Erik empezó a tocar. Los primeros acordes dejaron con la boca abierta a todo el grupo (excepto a Rei) y esta vez, todos siguieron el ritmo. Una pieza alegre y al mismo tiempo un poco melancólica. Esta vez sí que hubo aplausos unánimes (incluso de Rei). Asuka fue la primera en hablar:

—No suelo dar cumplidos, pero me ha gustado. ¿Cuál es?

—_There she goes_ de un grupo británico, The La's. Trata de un chico que sufre terriblemente porque, cito, «ella está corriendo en su cerebro y latiendo en sus venas_». _Hay diversas teorías que dicen que «ella» se refiere a las drogas, y no a una chica. Tú no necesitabas esa explicación, ¿verdad? Tengo entendido que dominas el inglés.

—¡Claro que domino el inglés! Te recuerdo que mi padre es estadounidense.

Shinji se sorprendió. Asuka jamás hablaba de su padre, y tampoco quiso preguntarle nunca al respecto. En su interior, sospechaba que se ella y su padre no se llevaban bien, al igual que en su propio caso. Aunque la canción era magnífica, había algo que le intrigaba y que no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Erik, ¿has elegido esta canción por algo en particular?

—Oh, no. Simplemente me gusta mucho, y creí que os podía gustar a vosotros. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Shinji no le creía, al menos no del todo. De alguna forma, pensaba que la canción describía muy bien la relación entre Asuka y él, o como mínimo, la imagen que él tenía de su relación. Efectivamente Asuka estaba en su mente desde hacía tiempo pero no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. ¿Decirle lo que sentía? Eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Mientras le daba vueltas al tema, Erik empezó a hablar.

—Bien, seguimos. Esta pertenece a un género muy popular en los 90, el _grunge_. Tal vez os parecerá algo más siniestra en comparación con las otras, pero tuvo mucho éxito en su día.

Los acordes eran enérgicos y repetitivos. En esta ocasión ninguno siguió el ritmo, pero pusieron cara de interés. En especial Shinji y Misato estaban asombrados porque alguien tan joven pudiera dominar tantos estilos diferentes y casi como un músico de verdad.

—¡Esta me suena de algo! —dijo Asuka—. Recuerdo haberla escuchado en la radio en Alemania. Es de un grupo llamado Nirvana, ¿no?

—Sí, así es. Se llama _On a plain_. Aunque hay varias interpretaciones de la letra, yo creo que trata sobre alguien que se odia a sí mismo y que se niega a aceptar el amor de los demás. De ahí la frase «me amo a mí mismo mejor que tú. Sé que está mal, ¿pero qué debería hacer?».

—Erik, ¿cómo es que te gustan estas canciones tan antiguas? —dijo Rei.

—En parte es culpa de mi padre. Tenía una generosa colección de discos de varios géneros y un día me dispuse a escuchar uno de grandes éxitos de _rock_ progresivo. Una canción me llevó a otra, y luego a otra. De hecho, toda esa música me animó a empezar a practicar con la guitarra, aunque mi padre prefería el piano, un instrumento más «serio».

—¿No llegaste a estudiar piano? –dijo Ritsuko.

—Sí, durante unos años, pero sin mucho interés. Ya hace un tiempo que hago nada de piano.

Shinji calló. Estaba casi convencido que Erik le estaba tratando de comunicar algo con sus canciones, no sólo a él, sino a todo el grupo. Sólo hacía unos días que se conocían, pero le daba la sensación que estaba empezando a conectar con él de una forma que nunca habría creído posible. ¿Lo pensaban las otras también? Posiblemente.

—Bueno, ahora vamos a ir mucho más atrás en el tiempo. A los años 60, un tiempo en que estaba de moda la música _folk_. La letra habla sobre una persona que busca a su amante y le escribe una canción para el momento en que pueda encontrarla. Se titula _For Emily, whenever I may find her__._

Al empezar a tocar los primeros acordes, sucedió algo inusual. Rei sintió algo, como si su corazón se retorciera por dentro. Los demás no se dieron cuenta, ya que estaban embelesados con la belleza de la pieza y con la brillantez de la ejecución; Misato no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Cuando acabó, todos aplaudieron sonoramente, incluso Rei, de lo cual sí que se percató el resto y que sorprendió a todos. Esta vez, fue Rei la primera en intervenir.

—Erik, ¿me enviarás la letra, por favor? Es maravillosa.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Rei. No era nada habitual en ella hacer ese tipo de comentarios, ni tampoco mostrar emociones de una forma tan abierta. La canción la había conmovido, y se veía en su cara y en el tono de su voz.

—Sí, claro que te la enviaré. Esta es de un dúo de cantantes, Paul Simon y Art Garfunkel. Aunque este no sea su tema más conocido, sí es el que más me gusta. Y me gusta que te guste.

A Asuka no se le pasó por alto esa última frase.

«Ha dicho "que te guste", no "que os guste". ¿Acaso te atrae Rei, rubito? Muy interesante»_._

—Erik, déjame decirte que esto es un momento para recordar. Que Rei se interese por algo es… Creo que has llegado a su alma.

—Misato, ¿pero qué dices? –dijo Shinji, nervioso.

Rei no dijo nada más, pero no se le notaba incómoda por lo que dijo Misato, sino positiva y con buen ánimo, porque había descubierto algo nuevo en su interior que no sabía que existía. Por primera vez, la música había llegado hasta ella. Erik la miró, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Si he alcanzado su _kokoro_, que en japonés significa «corazón» y también «mente», me doy por satisfecho.

Asuka alzó una ceja. Ya no tenía ninguna duda.

«Así que te interesa la mascota del comandante Ikari, rubito»_. _

—Bien, como última pieza por hoy, voy a tocar _Wish you were here_del grupo Pink Floyd. La descubrí gracias a un documental y, en parte para recordar a mi padre, pero también para homenajear a todos los que murieron en el Segundo Impacto, me puse a practicarla y creo que me sale bastante bien.

Todos prestaron mucha atención. El título no les sonaba de nada, pero intuían que debía ser buena a la fuerza. No quedaron desengañados. Asuka fue la única que entendió completamente la letra, pero las sensaciones se transmitieron igualmente. No solo la armonía de los acordes, sino también el sentimiento que puso Erik, les dejaron sin habla.

Al finalizar, todos aplaudieron entusiásticamente durante casi un minuto. Misato no podía contener las lágrimas, cosa que Asuka, a pesar de todo su orgullo, estaba logrando a duras penas. Ritsuko sonrió. La reacción de Shinji y Rei fue algo diferente; el primero se sentía maravillado, mientras que la segunda estaba confusa, como si le faltase información, pero de todas maneras notaba también la calidad de la música y de la interpretación. Misato, una vez se secó los ojos, empezó a hablar.

—Yo, a veces… A veces siento eso con mi padre. A veces le echo mucho de menos. Ojalá estuviese aquí… Para verme ahora y todo lo que he conseguido.

A Shinji no se la había ocurrido. ¿Cómo se sentiría él si su padre, en alguna batalla con un Ángel, quedara lesionado o falleciese? ¿Se sentiría triste, o alegre, o tal vez aliviado? ¿O incluso no sentiría nada? Asuka, por su parte, aunque se negaba a reconocerlo, echaba terriblemente de menos a su madre, a pesar del trauma que le generó las circunstancias de su muerte. Rei, al no comprender completamente el concepto de «pérdida», no sabía bien qué pensar ni qué decir. Misato se repuso y empezó a dar palmas.

—¡Otra, otra! ¡Vamos, Erik! ¡Una más!

Ritsuko se le unió.

—Creo que aún tienes algo guardado.

Erik sonrió.

—Porque me lo habéis pedido… Hay un tema que me gustaría probar. Su ejecución es algo complicada, pero llevo practicándola bastante y creo que ya la puedo tocar de forma decente. Pertenece al género del _rock_ progresivo y se llama _Skating Away on the Thin Ice of a New Day_, del grupo Jethro Tull. Me parece que volveréis a casa con una sonrisa.

Los acordes sonaron rápidos y alegres. Efectivamente, les pareció una canción optimista y divertida, pero era sobre todo porque Erik la interpretaba magníficamente. Al acabar, les pareció un colofón excelente para el pequeño concierto que les había ofrecido.

—Tengo que reconocer que sonaría mucho mejor con dos o tres guitarras, pero no me ha quedado mal, ¿verdad?

—Eres demasiado modesto —repuso Misato—. Es increíble cómo cambias la modulación de tu voz y la adaptas para cada estilo.

Asuka les interrumpió.

—Misato, deberíamos irnos. Mañana tenemos clase y el idiota tiene mucho que hacer en casa.

—Está bien, nos vamos. Pero antes, hay algo que tenemos hacer todos.

Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia a Erik y dijeron en voz bien alta:

—¡Muchísimas gracias por la comida y por la música!

Erik y Ritsuko rieron. En cuanto todos se marcharon, ella se dirigió a él.

—Estoy muy contenta de tenerte aquí. Tuve mucha suerte cuando conocí a los van Houten.

—Yo también estoy contento de estar aquí contigo. Es como si volviera a tener madre.

Ritsuko se quedó pasmada al oír aquello. Entonces recordó algo que quería consultarle.

—No puedo evitar preguntártelo. Te gusta Rei, ¿verdad?

A Erik no le sorprendió la pregunta.

—Eso mismo creía yo antes, pero últimamente tengo la sensación que hay un vínculo entre nosotros. Es algo más profundo que un enamoramiento normal. De dónde viene, no lo sé.

Ritsuko estuvo pensando si era justo no contarle la verdad sobre Rei. Decidió que tenía que contárselo, pero cuando encontrara el momento. Ahora mismo no lo era. Por otro lado, no dejaba de maravillarle que alguien que había pasado dos semanas en coma tuviera tanta energía.

—¿Cómo lo haces para tener ese ánimo, a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado?

—Quiero que tengáis un buen recuerdo de mí. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará mañana?


	5. Relaciones

Habían pasado dos días. En el piso de Misato, Asuka se encontraba cenando junto con Shinji. Este se fijó que Asuka estaba muy enfurruñada, mucho más de lo normal. Cuando ella terminó, dijo:

—Antes de que me lo preguntes: sí, estoy de mal humor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Shinji.

—Son cosas que un idiota no podría entender.

Shinji estuvo a punto de quedarse callado, pero se armó de valor y le replicó.

—Inténtalo.

Asuka estuvo a punto de mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero se lo explicó.

—Ese rubio… Es demasiado bueno.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Ha acabado con dos Ángeles y después de estar en coma cantó para nosotros como si la vida fuera maravillosa! ¿Te crees que es normal? ¡Debería estar traumatizado!

—Mejor que no lo esté que lo esté, ¿no crees? Me parece que es algo más lo que te preocupa.

A Shinji le sorprendió su propio comentario. «¿De verdad he dicho yo eso?»

—Sí, hay algo más. No soporto perder. Ni frente a él ni frente a nadie. El último Ángel pudo haberme matado ¡y fue él quien me salvó! ¡Si no sirvo para el combate, me sustituirán!

Shinji entendió que la cosa era seria. Nunca pensó que la orgullosa Asuka le hablase tan abiertamente.

—No van a sustituirte, Asuka. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? Eres una piloto espléndida.

—Si les conviene lo harán, idiota. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Si no puedo pilotar la Unidad-02, no cuento para nada! ¡Tendré que volver a Alemania, a esa ciudad espantosa, y sucia, y maloliente, y…!

Aunque intentó evitar que se abriera el grifo de las lágrimas, Asuka se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Shinji tenía ante sus ojos otra Asuka, posiblemente la auténtica. Una pobre niña, sola y desamparada, que se escondía bajo el disfraz de una adolescente orgullosa y autosuficiente. Ya la pudo entrever antes cuando llamaba a su madre en sueños. Por un momento estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa y dejarla sola. Entonces recordó las palabras de Erik. Y no dudó más.

—Puedes contar conmigo, Asuka.

—No te rías de mí, idiota. Tú también me dejarás tirada en cuanto tengas ocasión.

Shinji se mantuvo firme.

—Te juro que jamás te dejaré. Incluso te seguiría a Alemania si hiciera falta.

—¿Y qué me dices de la estudiante modelo? Yo pensaba que preferías su compañía a la mía.

—¿Rei? Con ella es distinto. En realidad la veo como una hermana. De hecho, el trato que le da mi padre es muy parecido al que tendría si fuera hija suya. La quiero, pero no estoy enamorado de ella —Shinji se tapó la boca al decir aquello, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El cerebro de Asuka aún se negaba a aceptar lo que decía Shinji. Para ella, él era otro embustero más que la iba a traicionar. Así que se lo preguntó.

—Shinji, ¿tú me quieres? —preguntó en tono desafiante.

Las palabras le salieron de forma automática.

—Te quiero desde que te vi por primera vez.

Asuka se cubrió los oídos con las manos.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un idiota! ¡Se suponía que no ibas a decirme eso!

El corazón de Shinji siguió hablando. Ya no lo podía detener, ni quería.

— Te quiero más que a la música que escucho todos los días.

—¡Mientes!

—Te quiero más que a mi propia vida.

—No es verdad…

—Te quiero más que a la madre que perdí.

Esa última frase rompió sus defensas. Asuka se descubrió los oídos y le miró a los ojos. Entendió que no mentía. Se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Me querrás siempre? ¿Solo a mí? ¿No te fijarás en nadie más?

—Si quisiera casarme con alguien, sería contigo. Solo contigo.

Al oír eso, Asuka no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Qué tonto eres.

* * *

Misato y Ritsuko se encontraban en la sala del Centro de Mando, monitorizando los tests de sincronización de los cuatro pilotos. Ritsuko se encontraba satisfecha en general, pero especialmente con los resultados de Asuka.

—¿Te has fijado, Misato? La sincronización de Asuka está alcanzando unos porcentajes récord. No son tan altos como los de Erik, pero sí alcanza los de Shinji.

—Yo te puedo explicar eso. Últimamente, la extraña pareja que vive conmigo ha llegado a la sincronización perfecta —Misato sonrió al decirlo.

—¿Estás hablando de…?

—Sí. Están juntos.

Ritsuko se quedó pálida.

—¿No crees que eso es peligroso? ¡Nos enfrentamos a los Ángeles! Un romance entre pilotos es totalmente contraproducente.

—Entiendo tu lógica y tienes razón. Pero estamos hablando de adolescentes con las hormonas a cien y sometidos a una tensión que a cualquiera le volvería loco. No tengo nada que reprocharles, solo espero que tengan discreción. Por lo menos, el ambiente en casa ahora está mucho mejor, sin discusiones continuas.

—Lo tuyo con Kaji no acabó bien.

—Mis sentimientos son asunto mío. Y los de Asuka y Shinji son asunto suyo. Además, ¿no es cierto que tu protegido está claramente interesado en Rei? Lo he notado, y seguro que tú también.

—Erik es diferente de ellos dos. De hecho, por lo que poco que sé de él te puedo decir que nunca mostró un excesivo interés por las chicas, pero te doy la razón. Erik está interesado en Rei, pero es algo superior al amor.

—¿En qué aspecto?

—Creo que está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

Justo en ese momento, volvieron a saltar las alarmas de emergencia. Se había detectado un nuevo Ángel.

* * *

—Analizando datos del 15º Ángel. Se encuentra en la órbita de la Tierra y está inmóvil.

Misato tenía a todos los pilotos en sus puestos y preparados para salir. Pero antes tenía que decidir una estrategia.

—¿El rifle de positrones podría alcanzarle a esa distancia?

El teniente primero Hyuga respondió.

—Datos insuficientes para una estimación de éxito. Nunca se ha probado, pero lo más probable es que no alcance el objetivo.

Asuka estaba inquieta en su puesto. Aunque se sentía más tranquila en su interior, tenía ganas de demostrar su valía.

Erik habló por el comunicador.

—Creo que sé una forma de destruir al Ángel.

—¿En qué consiste? —inquirió Misato.

—No hay tiempo de explicarlo. Pero te pido que confíes en mí.

El comandante Gendo Ikari, atento a la conversación, intervino inesperadamente.

—Cuarto Niño, ¿estás dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias si fallas?

Erik no se amilanó.

—Lo estoy, comandante Ikari.

—De acuerdo. Mayor Katsuragi, déjele hacer.

—Está bien —a Misato no le hizo ninguna gracia aquella situación, pero no tenía más remedio que obedecer las órdenes de un superior.

Erik, como de costumbre, sonreía. De alguna manera, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

—Shinji, Rei, vosotros subiréis conmigo. En cuanto alcancéis la superficie, desplegad vuestro campo A.T. a toda potencia. Asuka, tú quédate a la espera.

Asuka protestó.

—¡No me vas a dejar fuera de la acción! ¡Voy a subir!

—_Nein__!_ _Du wartest und du wirst verstehen!_ —el hecho que le dieran una orden en alemán hizo que Asuka se quedara quieta.

Los tres Evas subieron a la superficie. En Tokyo-3 ya se había procedido a la evacuación y estaba cayendo una fina lluvia. Erik siguió dando órdenes.

—Ahora, concentrad vuestro campo A.T. y sumadlo al mío. Voy a proyectar el campo hacia el Ángel y lo envolveré de tal manera que voy a obligarlo a que se acerque al cielo.

Misato no acababa de entender lo que estaba diciendo Erik. El Ángel estaba a más de cien kilómetros de distancia y lo que estaba proponiendo era sencillamente imposible. Pero Maya pasó a informar.

—¡Unidad-03 ha superado el 100% de sincronización y su campo A.T. ha alcanzado dimensiones kilométricas! ¡Unidades-00 y 01 en niveles normales!

Parecía increíble, pero era un hecho. Había un campo A.T. de color naranja que era perfectamente visible y que se proyectaba hacia el cielo. El personal técnico, en su estupor, siguió dando indicaciones.

—¡Ángel acercándose rápidamente a la Tierra! ¡Está a noventa kilómetros de distancia! —anunció Hyuga.

Erik se comunicó con Asuka.

—¡Asuka, en cuanto el Ángel se acerque los cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, sal y dispárale con el rifle de positrones!

Ritsuko estaba asombrada por lo que estaba logrando Erik. Pero le preocupaba el hecho que el Ángel aún no les había atacado. En ese momento, Maya siguió informando.

—¡El Ángel ha lanzado un ataque mental! ¡Está intentando contaminar la Unidad-03!

Efectivamente, la mente de Erik se vio asaltada por el Ángel.

Vio la imagen de su madre muerta.

Volvió a experimentar los acosos que tuvo que soportar de pequeño.

Notó de nuevo su soledad por las ausencias continuas de su padre.

Sintió viejos resentimientos que creía enterrados.

Pero no sucumbió. En su interior, ya había aceptado todo ello como parte de él. Él Ángel solo podía triunfar si la voluntad de su enemigo era débil.

Y Erik van Houten tenía poder de voluntad en cantidad casi infinita. Aunque el ataque del Ángel le estaba haciendo daño, no dejó en ningún momento de concentrar su campo A.T.

—¡La Unidad-03 resiste el ataque mental! ¡El Ángel se encuentra a menos de 60 kilómetros! —informó Maya.

Era lo que esperaba Asuka. Surgió a la superficie y agarró el rifle de positrones, ya preparado y cargado.

Shinji y Rei, por su parte, no habían sido afectados por el rayo mental, pero estaban admirados por la resolución de Erik.

«Asuka tenía razón. Es demasiado bueno. No le importa soportar todo el dolor posible para que nosotros estemos a salvo» —pensó Shinji.

«No es justo que le pase esto a él. No está bien. Debería ser yo quien sufriera» —pensó Rei.

Asuka, por su parte, ya tenía en su visor el núcleo del Ángel. Se había posicionado de manera que no interfiriera con el resto de Evas. En cuanto vio la señal de objetivo centrado, disparó.

El rayo atravesó limpiamente el núcleo de Ángel y tras dar un grito, explotó en un estallido de luz que iluminó cientos de kilómetros a la redonda por unos minutos.

* * *

Tras cambiarse, Erik se disponía a hacerse los tests médicos. Se asombró al ver a Asuka esperándole en los pasillos con su habitual cara de mal humor.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—¿Que si sabía qué? —respondió Erik.

—Tú sabías que necesitaba hacer algo importante para recuperar mi orgullo, así que me hablaste en alemán para que nadie más entendiera lo que estabas planeando. No querías que saliera a la superficie porque el Ángel podría haberme atacado, así que me dejaste a salvo en la rampa de lanzamiento. Además, de los tres pilotos que podrían haber disparado, me elegiste a mí y no por casualidad.

Erik se quedó mirándola y se asombró que se hubiera dado cuenta tan rápido de su estrategia. Pero no quiso darle importancia.

—Aunque lo digas fuera verdad, el hecho es que hemos destruido al Ángel entre todos, en equipo. Eso es lo importante.

Asuka seguía indignada.

—¡Que sepas que odio que me ayuden! ¡Puedo valerme por mí misma! Pero aun así…

Asuka cambió su expresión. Daba la sensación que estaba a punto de estallar de rabia y pegarle una bofetada, pero lo que hizo cogió a Erik por sorpresa.

—Eres como un regalo venido del cielo, rubito —Asuka se le acercó y le besó en la mejilla izquierda—. No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Me voy a quedar con el idiota de Shinji—. Tras esto, Asuka se dirigió a los vestuarios.

Erik, por una parte, se sentía satisfecho. A pesar de todas las dificultades, todo había salido bien. Pero por otra parte, había algo que le preocupaba un poco. ¿Cómo era capaz de tener esa especie de intuición que le capacitaba para tomar siempre las decisiones correctas? No sabía de donde le venía, pero mientras le permitiera mantener a todos a salvo, no se quejaría.

* * *

Aunque Erik completó de forma satisfactoria la ronda de tests médicos de rutina, había muchas cosas que Ritsuko necesitaba saber. Por lo tanto, le había citado en su despacho.

—Erik, necesito una explicación. Científicamente es imposible que un Eva extienda un campo A.T. a kilómetros de distancia. Jamás se había visto algo semejante. ¿Lo tenías planeado?

Erik se sentía incómodo. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo si él mismo no lo sabía?

—No lo sé, Ritsuko. Simplemente, sabía que podía hacerlo. Fue como algo instintivo. Ni siquiera era consciente de mi tasa de sincronización. Por otro lado, te recuerdo que Shinji y Asuka me ayudaron.

—También me preocupa el ataque mental. La mente humana es algo muy complejo y delicado. Aunque los escáneres no han detectado nada, quiero que me digas tú que estás bien.

—De esto sí puedo decirte algo. El Ángel me hizo daño, sí, me llevó casi al límite con cosas que creía enterradas y olvidadas. Pero me pude proteger.

—¿Cómo?

—Recordé que no todo en mi vida fue malo. Tengo la música, ahora tengo muy buenos amigos, a Rei…

—A Rei. Sí, de ella también te quería hablar.

—¿De verdad es necesario?

—Sí. Solo el comandante Ikari, el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki y yo sabemos la verdad sobre ella. Y creo que mereces saberla. Por respeto a tu padre.

—Tú le querías mucho, ¿verdad?

Ritsuko no esperaba esa pregunta.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? Teníamos una relación de colegas hace años, en Utrecht. Nada más.

—Yo entonces solo tenía ocho años, pero me daba cuenta de las cosas, Ritsuko. Y te agradezco que te interesaras en mí. Me enseñaste japonés y me inculcaste el interés por la ciencia, cosa que con mi padre habría sido imposible. Una simple colega de trabajo no habría hecho eso por un crío. Lo hiciste por amor a mi padre, eso lo sé.

A Ritsuko ya no le parecía estar hablando con un chaval de catorce años. Pero intentó cambiar de tema.

—En fin, si quieres hablaremos de ello en otro momento. Sobre Rei…

—Puedo imaginármelo. Para Nerv no es más que una herramienta, ¿no?

—En cierta forma, sí. Pero tienes que saber que ella no tuvo un nacimiento normal, sino que se creó a partir del ADN de otra persona. Es más, existen varias copias de Rei…

—No me importa. ¿Qué más da su origen? ¿Natural, artificial? ¡Una persona es una persona!

—Lo que intento decirte es que su corazón, lo que constituye su alma, está dividida. Un pedazo de su alma está fusionado con la Unidad-00; sin eso, el Eva no podría activarse.

—¿Crear un clon y dividir su alma? ¿Cómo pudisteis hacer algo así?

—Fue idea del comandante Ikari, en homenaje a su esposa muerta —A Ritsuko se le notó la rabia contenida en ese último comentario—. Por tanto, debes entender que ella, al tener su alma dividida, no es igual de humana que tú o que yo.

Erik estaba cada vez está más furioso.

—¿Eso te dice tu ciencia? ¿Toda tu lógica científica?

—Es lo que indican los datos.

—A Stephen Hawking solo le dieron cuatro años de vida tras diagnosticarle ELA. Eso también lo indicaban los datos. Y sobrevivió. Ya sé que no es el mismo caso, pero quiero decir que la ciencia no es necesariamente la verdad absoluta.

Ritsuko calló por un momento. Pero prosiguió.

—No sé si tu precisa intuición te está diciendo que estás enamorado de Rei Ayanami. Pero es un amor destinado al fracaso. Es como si te hubieses enamorado de una muñeca.

Erik ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Rei Ayanami no es ninguna muñeca! Incluso aunque lo fuera, yo la quiero y pienso protegerla.

Erik se levantó. Ya no quiso escuchar más.

—Ritsuko, tengo que irme ya. Necesito estudiar _kanjis_ para la clase; ya estoy muy atrasado.

—Erik, al menos dime que pensarás en lo que te he dicho.

—No tengo nada en lo que pensar. Sé lo que debo hacer y lo haré.

Poco después de que Erik saliera de su despacho, Ritsuko empezó a arrepentirse de haberle contado la verdad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Erik si Rei caía en batalla y era sustituida por otro clon?

* * *

Mientras Erik caminaba hacia su casa, de repente recordó que el apartamento de Rei no estaba lejos de allí. Aunque le parecía un poco violento, fue a visitarla. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Al llegar allí, vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada. Aun así, llamó al timbre. A lo lejos, escuchó una voz femenina.

—¿Sí? —era Rei.

—Soy Erik. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por favor, adelante —a Erik el tono de Rei le pareció algo animado.

Cuando Erik pasó por la puerta, le sorprendió lo pequeño que era el apartamento de Rei. A diferencia del resto de pilotos, ella vivía sola y de una forma increíblemente austera. Parecía tener lo mínimo imprescindible para sobrevivir, sin ningún interés por su propia comodidad ni bienestar. Pese a todo, se veía bastante limpio y ordenado.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. Quería hablar contigo, pero estabas ocupado con la Dra. Akagi —A Rei se le asomaba una ligera sonrisa. Erik pensaba que por lo inesperado de su visita no iba a ser bien recibido, pero no fue así—. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, ansiosa.

—Bien. Los análisis no detectaron ninguna contaminación mental ni física por parte del Ángel. Estoy perfectamente, Rei.

—Lo que hiciste hoy fue excepcional. Debes sentir orgulloso. Por cierto, te vi hablando con el Segundo Niño —el tono de Rei se puso serio.

A Erik le asustó que Rei hubiera malinterpretado el agradecimiento de Asuka.

—Ah, eso. Verás, Asuka tiene algunos problemas de comunicación. Simplemente me estaba dando las gracias. Un beso en la mejilla es un saludo habitual entre conocidos en Europa, no tiene mayor importancia.

—¿Te ha besado Sohryu?

Erik sintió que había metido la pata. Consideró que era mejor cambiar de tema.

—Mira, si estoy aquí es porque Ritsuko me ha contado algunas cosas sobre ti, sobre tu origen. Quiero que sepas que no me importan.

Rei agachó la cabeza.

—Ojalá no te hubiera dicho nada. Debes pensar que soy un monstruo. Ni siquiera tengo catorce años…

—¡Por favor, no sigas! ¡No quiero saber más! De donde vengas no te define. Tú decides quién eres. Nadie más.

—Yo existo para recibir órdenes.

—¡No! Eres tú quien toma las decisiones sobre tu vida. No creo que estés en este mundo solo para pilotar la Unidad-00.

—¿Y cuál es tu decisión sobre tu vida? ¿Para qué crees que estás en este mundo?

Erik se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Creo que estoy aquí para salvarte. Y si tengo que dar mi vida… Me parece justo.

Rei hizo algo que creía imposible en ella. Aparecieron lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Sabes qué me ocurrió anoche? Tuve un sueño. La primera vez que he tenido un sueño. Estaba presente en tu funeral. Y estaba frente a tu tumba.

—Los sueños no son la realidad. No deberías tomártelos en serio.

—Pero en tu caso es distinto, ¿no? ¿No podrías decirme con tu intuición si mi sueño se va a hacer realidad?

—Es difícil de explicar. No es que pueda ver el futuro de nadie. Son como sensaciones que me vienen de cosas que sé que voy a hacer. No elijo hacerlas, simplemente me veo haciéndolas —Erik quería tranquilizarla, pero no podía evitar ser sincero.

Entre los dos hubo silencio durante un rato, hasta que Rei habló.

—Antes de conocer a Shinji Ikari, no le daba importancia a la relación con las personas. Simplemente, yo sabía que existía para ellos y que tenía una función que cumplir. Para mí, eso era suficiente. Pero él me ayudó. Y entonces llegaste tú. Y me mostraste cómo nos protegías en cada ataque del Ángel prácticamente sin conocernos. Casi se podría decir que te preocupas más por nosotros que la mayor Katsuragi y que la Dra. Akagi. Y me enseñaste tu pasión por la música. En aquel momento me inspiraste, y se me ocurrió que tal vez podía ser mejor de lo que soy.

Rei, siendo callada como era, había soltado todo un discurso. Erik pensó que había hecho bien en venir a visitarla.

—Eres mi amiga, Rei. Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti lo haré.

Rei sonrió con ganas.

—Como amiga tuya, Erik, ¿podrías seguir enseñándome? A ser humana. A ser… mujer.

—Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras. No te librarás de mí fácilmente.


	6. Sacrificio

Eran las siete de la mañana. En el piso de Misato, Shinji y Asuka ya se habían levantado y desayunaban. Entre ellos había un silencio incómodo que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Finalmente fue Asuka quien rompió el hielo.

—¿Por qué?

Shinji estaba aterrorizado de contestar. Esa pregunta podría significar mil cosas en la mente de Asuka. Después de las últimas confesiones que se habían hecho prefirió no arriesgarse.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué me quieres, idiota? En el tiempo que nos conocemos solo te he dado motivos para lo contrario.

Shinji se tranquilizó, pero solo un poco. Aunque era una pregunta difícil de contestar, esta vez procuró escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Porque Asuka es Asuka.

—Explícate.

—Es algo que me sale de dentro. En algún sitio leí que uno no elige de quién se enamora, y es verdad. Aunque me humilles o me insultes, puedo soportarlo perfectamente si puedo estar contigo. Si puedo protegerte.

Asuka se quedó mirándole y todavía le costaba asimilar lo que estaba escuchando. Muy seria, le respondió.

—Ahora te diré yo algo, tontín. Eres el primero que me dice que me quiere desde lo de mi madre. Mi madre auténtica. Ya sabes que no me llevo bien con mi padre ni con mi madrastra. Y aunque he tenido citas con otros chicos, aquí y en Alemania, ninguno se atrevió a declararse como has hecho tú. Ni uno solo. Porque yo les daba miedo. Incluso mi madrastra me tenía miedo cuando me conoció, y yo solo tenía cinco años. Tú también me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

—Un poco, sí. Pero aun así…

—Aun así te atreves a quererme.

Asuka puso su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de Shinji.

—Si estás dispuesto a tirarte al abismo sin pensarlo, ¿cómo podría rechazar a alguien así?

Shinji se fijó bien en su mirada y sonrió. Sabía que ahora todo iría bien.

—Entonces, ¿podemos…?

—¡Sé lo que estás pensando y absolutamente no! ¡Vamos a esperar un poco, so guarro! Pero…

Shinji se mostró interesado. Asuka prosiguió.

—Hay algo que sí podemos hacer. Bésame. Pero ahora hazlo bien, no como aquella vez.

—Es que no estaba seguro que…

—Sí, pensabas que me estaba riendo de ti, ya lo sé. Pero iba en serio. Quería que me besases de verdad —Shinji se quedó ojiplático al oír aquello—. Pues bien, ahora tienes otra oportunidad. Me has dicho que me quieres y me has explicado por qué. Ahora demuéstramelo.

Asuka cerró los ojos y abrió ligeramente sus labios. Shinji sabía que con ese beso todo lo malo entre ellos quedaría atrás.

No tuvo ocasión. Los móviles sonaron con la señal de emergencia.

* * *

En el piso de Rei, esta y Erik también se habían despertado. Cuando Rei se acercó al comedor, le sorprendió ver que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

—He querido prepararte un típico desayuno neerlandés. Espero que te guste, porque algunos productos no han sido nada fácil de encontrar en Tokyo-03.

Rei estaba contenta de ver comida tan diferente de la que estaba acostumbrada. Eran cosas sencillas, pero nuevas e interesantes.

—Este pan es distinto del que suelo ver. ¿Qué es?

—_Boterham_. Básicamente son rebanadas de pan para untar mantequilla o para comerlo junto cualquier otra cosa. Pueden ser productos dulces como mermelada o salados como jamón o queso, que también verás en la mesa.

—¿Y estas virutas de chocolate?

—Se llaman _hagelslag._ A los neerlandeses nos vuelve locos; te aseguro que cualquier neerlandés tiene esto en su cocina.

—¿Y esto de aquí? ¿Es un bizcocho?

—No exactamente. Es _krentenbrood_ o pan de pasas.

Rei no pudo resistirse y probó un poco de _krentenbrood_.

—¡Está buenísimo, Erik!

—Ah, para beber he traído zumo de naranja, leche y algo muy neerlandés: _karnemelk_. Es suero de leche. Yo suelo tomarlo junto con el café. Me hubiera gustado hacerte una tortilla o unos huevos fritos, pero he sido incapaz de encontrarlos; me parece que están racionados.

—Este es el mejor desayuno que he tenido en este apartamento, Erik.

Erik estaba encantado de poder desayunar de esta manera con Rei, como si fueran personas normales llevando vidas normales. De hecho, para Erik era la primera vez que desayunaba con alguien desde el accidente de Nerv-02 y para Rei, ¿quién podía saberlo? Posiblemente era la primera vez que desayunaba con alguien.

Finalmente, pudieron acabar el desayuno con el tiempo justo antes de que sonaran sus móviles con la señal de emergencia.

* * *

El 16º Ángel había aparecido. Misato ya estaba en el Centro de Mando. Según los informes preliminares de Ritsuko, el Ángel era una entidad luminosa en forma de anillo con doble hélice, pero era muy probable que su forma real no fuera esa. De momento se quedaba quieto en el cielo. La mayor Katsuragi procedió a dar sus órdenes.

—La Unidad-00 saldrá a la superficie con el rifle de positrones y disparará al Ángel. Mientras tanto, la Unidad-01 subirá también como apoyo, pero quedará a la espera de órdenes.

Erik intervino rápidamente para protestar.

—Misato, solicito salir yo en lugar de Shinji.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te crees mejor capacitado que él? —contestó Misato.

—No es eso. Pero la Unidad-01 tiene mucho más valor para Nerv que la Unidad-03. Por tanto, es preferible que salga yo.

Gendo Ikari se sobresaltó al oír aquello. ¿Es que el Cuarto Niño tenía acceso a información privilegiada? ¿Ryoji Kaji estaba filtrando secretos? Decidió tomar la palabra.

—Mayor Katsuragi, que salga la Unidad-03 en lugar de la Unidad-01.

—Entendido.

Mientras los dos Evas subían a la superficie, Misato se temía que algo terrible iba a pasar. ¿La intuición de Erik iba a salvarlos a todos de nuevo? Esta vez no lo veía nada claro.

«Erik, no hagas ninguna estupidez.»

* * *

En cuanto subió la Unidad-03, el Ángel abandonó su forma de anillo y tomó la forma de un rayo de luz que procedió a atacar al Eva. Este desplegó su campo A.T. pero el Ángel consiguió traspasarlo y entró en contacto físico con el Eva. Poco a poco la invasión física del Eva se propagó al cuerpo de Erik, que no conseguía quitárselo de encima.

—¡Infección en un 60% de la Unidad-03 y en un 30% del piloto! ¡Posible muerte del piloto si la infección alcanza el cerebro!

Erik estaba aterrorizado. Por primera vez, se sentía incapaz de reaccionar ante un Ángel y sabía que Gendo Ikari no tendría ningún problema en ejecutar la autodestrucción a distancia si era necesario.

«¿Por qué? ¡Hasta ahora no había tenido ningún problema! ¡No sé qué hacer!»

Mientras tanto, Rei estaba disparando al Ángel con todo el armamento que tenía disponible. Al ser ineficaz, pasó a utilizar el _progressive knife_ que, aunque consiguió hacerle daño, no le detuvo. Lo único que consiguió es que la infección se extendiera la Unidad-00 y a Rei.

En ese momento, en las mentes de Erik y Rei se vieron a sí mismos frente a dos dobles suyos. De alguna forma, ambos estaban compartiendo la misma visión.

—¿Tú estás sufriendo? ¿Estás sola?—le dijo el doble de Rei a Rei.

—¿Tú estás sufriendo? ¿Estás solo? —le dijo el doble de Erik a Erik.

—Yo ya no sufro. Ya no estoy sola —le dijo Rei a su doble.

—Aunque estuviera solo, podría soportarlo. Y no estoy solo —le dijo Erik a su doble.

Los dobles empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Aunque digáis la verdad, yo sí que estoy solo, y sufro por ello.

Rei fue la primera en despertar de la visión. Entendió rápidamente que el Ángel pretendía fusionarlos con él en un mismo ser para aliviar su soledad.

—¡Concentración al máximo del campo A.T. de la Unidad-00! ¡El Ángel está abandonando la Unidad-03!

Rei estaba consiguiendo expulsar al Ángel de la Unidad-03, pero para ello no le quedaba más remedio que atraerlo hacia la Unidad-00, con la consecuencia que la infección ya era casi total.

Gendo Ikari sabía que debía ordenar la autodestrucción a distancia de la Unidad-00, pero le pesaba mucho dar esa orden. Misato se le adelantó.

—¡Rei! ¡Escapa del Eva y sálvate!

—No puedo. Si lo hago, el campo A.T. desaparecerá y el Ángel atacará a Erik.

Rei procedió a activar el botón de autodestrucción. Solo le quedaban segundos.

En ese momento, la Unidad-03 se acercó corriendo y en el último momento se colocó espalda contra espalda a la Unidad-00.

* * *

La explosión resultante destruyó gran parte de la ciudad de Tokyo-3, generando un lago artificial. El Ángel quedó destruido, junto con los Evas 00 y 03. Los equipos de rescate, después de horas buscando, aún no habían encontrado nada.

Misato y Ritsuko esperaban. Aunque les llevara todo el día, no iban a marcharse hasta poder verificar la supervivencia o muerte de los pilotos.

—¿Es correcto lo que me has dicho? —preguntó Misato a Ritsuko.

—Sí, lo he comprobado tres veces. Erik alcanzó una tasa de sincronización del 400% tres segundos antes de la explosión. He analizado el vídeo fotograma a fotograma, y mi conclusión es que consiguió desplegar un campo A.T. lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger ambos _entry plug_. Pero la explosión pudo haber lanzado las cápsulas muy lejos. Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se alcanza una tasa de sincronización tan alta.

—Lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Erik. Tú misma has visto las cosas extraordinarias de las que es capaz. Tengo fe en él.

—Y yo también. Pero hay cosas que son imposibles… Hasta para Erik.

Entonces oyeron a uno de los miembros del equipo.

—¡Hemos detectado algo! ¡Una luz naranja en el fondo del lago!

Misato rápidamente se acercó a la orilla.

—¿De dónde proviene esa luz?

—Parece provenir de un cuerpo sólido… ¡Está envolviendo dos objetos que concuerdan con las dimensiones de los _entry plug_!

Ritsuko, tras analizar todos los datos que le daban los escáneres, entendió rápidamente lo que había ocurrido. El campo A.T. había mantenido juntas y a salvo las dos cápsulas, que seguían intactas.

El equipo de rescate volvió a comunicarse.

—¡Luz naranja desvaneciéndose rápidamente!

—¡Sacad esas cápsulas del lago! ¡Rápido! —ordenó Misato.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos del equipo, necesitaron unos minutos para sacar las dos cápsulas. Shinji y Asuka ya habían salido a la superficie para ayudar, pero no podían usar los Evas porque eran demasiado aparatosos para un trabajo tan delicado.

Una vez consiguieron reflotar las cápsulas, Shinji se lanzó a abrir la de Rei y Asuka la de Erik. Pero cuando Shinji abrió su cápsula, no esperaba ver lo que vio.

Rei estaba algo atontada, aunque parecía estar bien. A Shinji le costó reconocerla, porque había cambiado. Sus ojos ya no eran de color rojo, sino pardo avellana. Y sus cabellos ya no eran azules, sino de un color castaño claro. Además, la expresión de su cara también era diferente. Parecía más decidida, más segura de sí misma. Más humana.

—Ikari, ¿dónde está Erik? —la voz de Rei había adquirido una gradación que no tenía nada que ver con el tono neutro y pasivo que Shinji había oído siempre.

—En la otra cápsula. Estamos intentando abrirla.

Rei y Shinji se sumaron rápidamente a Asuka para abrir la cápsula. Lo consiguieron tras algunos esfuerzos, pero no pudieron ver a Erik. Lo único que vieron fue su traje, y este estaba vacío. Rei salió de la cápsula, furiosa y empezó a gritar.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Erik? ¡Decídmelo!

Ritsuko, con voz temblorosa, entendió que tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Es lo que yo me temía. El cuerpo de Erik se ha disuelto y su alma se ha desvanecido. En otras circunstancias, podríamos intentar rescatarlo porque su alma podría haber ser absorbida por el Eva —Ritsuko ya conocía casos parecidos—. Pero la Unidad-03 ha quedado destruida en la explosión. Lo siento, Rei.

No pudo hablar más. Shinji, Asuka, Misato y Ritsuko se pusieron a llorar desconsoladamente. En ese momento Rei empezó a entender la situación, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Ella también lloraba, pero eran lágrimas de rabia contenida más que de pena. Le empezó a gritar a la cápsula abierta.

—No sé cómo, pero me has devuelto mi alma, Erik. Antes estaba fragmentada, pero ahora estoy entera. ¡No soy una muñeca! ¡No soy una herramienta! ¡Soy un ser humano! —esto último lo dijo con unos gritos tan fuertes que todos lo oyeron. Por supuesto, Gendo Ikari, que estaba supervisando las operaciones desde el centro de mando, también los oyó.

Rei estaba tan frenética que tuvieron que sedarla y llevársela de allí. Gritaba una y otra vez al traje vacío de Erik rogándole que volviera con ella.

* * *

En el vacío. En la blancura.

El alma de Erik van Houten se encontraba allí. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que había ocurrido. Y no lo lamentaba. Había logrado salvar a la chica que amaba y eso le bastaba.

Pero no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba. Por sus creencias religiosas, creía que iba a estar en un túnel y al dirigirse hacia una luz, se encontraría con sus seres queridos fallecidos. Pero no era así. Se encontraba en un espacio blanco, silencioso y aparentemente vacío.

Pero solo en apariencia. Frente a él se presentó un muchacho extrañamente atractivo, cuya presencia transmitía una paz y una serenidad indescifrables.

El muchacho habló, y Erik pudo escucharle perfectamente a pesar de ser puro espíritu.

—Eres Erik van Houten, ¿verdad?

Erik, para su sorpresa, pudo responderle de una forma que no podía explicar.

—Sí.

—Soy un Ángel. Pero a diferencia de los Ángeles a los que te has enfrentado, no deseo el fin de la humanidad. Mi don es el del libre albedrío y lo uso como a mí me place.

—¿Eres un dios?

—Algunos podrían interpretarlo así.

—Entonces, ¿eres tú quien me ha traído aquí?

—Lo soy. Y también he hecho más cosas. Y todo lo he hecho porque tenía fe en ti.

* * *

A pesar de que Ritsuko utilizó toda la tecnología disponible y todos sus recursos para recuperar a Erik, nada pudo hacer. Tras varias deliberaciones, se decidió que una versión más pequeña de la cápsula, retirando todos los elementos superfluos, se enterraría a modo de ataúd, dejando el cuerpo disuelto de Erik dentro. Aunque hubo muchas presiones del Comité de Complementación Humana para guardar los restos para futuras investigaciones, finalmente Gendo Ikari consiguió los permisos necesarios. No lo hizo por ser buen samaritano, sino porque Rei se lo exigió.

Tres días más tarde, se realizó el funeral siguiendo las tradiciones cristianas. Como en Nerv no estaban seguros sobre cuál era la rama cristiana a la que pertenecía Erik, decidieron seguir el consejo de Asuka: un sermón en el cementerio seguido de algunas piezas de música, en las que Shinji se ofreció a tocar el chelo.

Fue una ceremonia muy concurrida. No solo se presentó todo el personal de Nerv, sino también toda la clase 2-A y gran parte del resto de clases. De esos chicos, una gran parte lloraban desconsolados. Otros incluso trajeron guitarras para tocar alguna pieza en los momentos de espera. Toji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida y Hikari Horaki también estaban presentes, junto con la hermana pequeña del primero, Sakura.

—Hermano, ¿ese chico era amigo tuyo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no tuve mucha relación con él. Y me sabe mal, porque él ha hecho mucho por nosotros —contestó Toji.

Kensuke, en su afán de documentarlo todo, se encontraba grabando en vídeo el funeral, en parte porque estaba intrigado por las tradiciones cristianas. Hikari le tapó la cámara.

—¡Muestra un poco de respeto! —le increpó, furiosa.

—No te pongas así. No creo que haya ningún cristiano presente.

Shinji y Asuka se mantuvieron bastante enteros durante la ceremonia, pero Rei apenas tenía fuerzas para estar en pie. Los dos días anteriores había estado llorando la mayor parte del tiempo y solo se sostenía con la ayuda de Gendo. Ritsuko, como era habitual en ella, estaba sola. Kaji acompañaba a Misato.

—Ese muchacho era realmente especial. Qué raro que no haya sabido nada de él antes de ser nombrado Cuarto Niño —dijo Kaji.

—Su llegada fue totalmente inesperada. Pero ha cambiado muchas cosas. Y ha dejado una huella en Rei que jamás se borrará.

Gendo se fijó en Rei y ya no la reconocía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que dijo cuando se abrió la cápsula de Erik. ¿Sería eso un problema para sus planes? ¿Todo su trabajo de los últimos años iba a irse al traste? Esa posibilidad le inquietaba.

* * *

En un lugar donde no existían el tiempo ni el espacio, dos espíritus seguían con su conversación.

—¿Qué sitio es este? ¿El cielo? ¿El infierno? —preguntó Erik.

—No. Transporté tu alma a este universo de bolsillo, para que pudiéramos hablar antes de que te vieras transportado al lugar adonde van las almas muertas.

—¿Por qué?

—Vi potencial en ti, Erik, cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez. De todas las almas que he tenido oportunidad de sondear, tú eres una de las más buenas y más puras que he conocido. Tú mismo me lo demostraste cuando te ofreciste a ayudar aquella alma desamparada, despreocupándote de ti mismo. Me lo has seguido demostrando en el tiempo que has sido piloto de Evangelion.

—¿Me trajiste aquí solo para decirme eso?

—No. Mis esperanzas en ti se han cumplido. Has salvado a mucha gente y me parece justo ofrecerte una recompensa. Si lo deseas, puedo hacerte volver, pero ya no podré ayudarte más. Así que necesito saber si estás seguro. Ya has sufrido mucho, Erik. La vida humana no es más que un círculo vicioso eterno de sufrimiento. ¿Para qué sufrir más? ¿No preferirías ir al otro mundo, con tus seres queridos?

—La persona que más quiero no está en ese mundo. Soportaré lo que sea necesario si puedo volver con ella.

El espíritu ya esperaba esa respuesta, pero aun así mostró una mueca de disgusto.

—Está bien. Pero es posible que te arrepientas de esto.

* * *

El funeral había terminado. Todos se habían ido, excepto Rei. No quería marcharse. En realidad, la minicápsula no estaba totalmente enterrada sino que solo estaba cubierta por unos centímetros de tierra. En el cementerio municipal de Tokyo-3 no se solían practicar enterramientos, y menos de aquella clase, así que los operarios decidieron tomárselo con calma.

Dentro de la cápsula, algo estaba pasando. Un cuerpo, poco a poco, estaba reconstruyéndose. Primero apareció su sistema circulatorio, luego el esqueleto, luego los músculos y finalmente las partes exteriores.

Rei ya se había alejado un poco de la tumba. Estaría como a diez metros cuando oyó algo.

Lo que estaba dentro de la cápsula ya estaba formado completamente. Sabía dónde estaba. Quería salir, pero desde dentro le era imposible, así que se puso a golpear al techo. Y gritó. Llamó a Shinji, a Asuka, a Ritsuko, a Misato. Y a alguien más.

Rei se dio la vuelta. Miró en dirección a la tumba. Su cabeza no lo acababa de aceptar, pero empezó a pensar que… Tal vez sería posible que…

En ese momento oyó que desde dentro de la cápsula alguien estaba llamándola por su nombre. En ese momento lo supo. Era imposible, pero aun así lo sabía.

Rei se lanzó a la tumba. Exasperada, empezó a apartar la tierra de la cápsula de forma tan frenética que se hizo sangre en las manos. No se dio cuenta. Tampoco le habría importado. Consiguió retirar la tierra necesaria para poder asir la manivela de salida y moverla. Abrió la compuerta y le vio. Vio su cabello rubio. Vio sus ojos verdes. Vio su piel clara.

Vio a Erik.

—¿Eres tú de verdad? —preguntó, en un susurro.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Te veo algo cambiada —le contestó Erik.

—¿Es esto un sueño?

—Hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Aunque ni él ni ella habían besado nunca a nadie realmente, a ellos les pareció algo completamente natural. Tras conseguir resituarse en la realidad, los dos se dieron cuenta que Erik estaba desnudo. La vergüenza dio paso rápidamente a las risas. Poco después, las risas cedieron su lugar a las lágrimas. Aún estaban llorando cuando Erik le musitó al oído:

—Te repito lo que dije: no te librarás de mí fácilmente.

En ese momento llegaron Shinji y Asuka, que decidieron volver atrás para no dejar que Rei volviera sola a casa. Al verlos, su reacción no fue diferente de la de Rei.

—Erik, ¿realmente eres tú? —dijo Shinji, mientras le cubría con su cazadora.

—Soy yo. Por increíble que parezca, soy yo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —dijo Asuka.

—Puedes llamarlo milagro. O intervención divina.


	7. Preámbulos

Después de la enorme sorpresa que supuso para todos la «resurrección» de Erik, la calma había vuelto, al menos, de forma relativa. Tras una semana de intentar ir a clase, tuvo que renunciar porque el resto de compañeros le veían como una especie de «elegido» que había vuelto de los muertos a los tres días, igual que cierto mesías cristiano. Aunque las propias creencias de Erik se estaban viendo tambaleadas por los últimos acontecimientos, sabía perfectamente que él no era ningún nuevo Jesús. Le resultaba totalmente irónico que le vieran así, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de sus colegas de clase compartía su religión.

Debido a ello, se decidió que Erik seguiría estudiando _kanjis_ de forma autónoma pero recibiendo asistencia _online_. Además, ahora Rei estaba pasando todo el tiempo posible con él ya que no tenía ningún Evangelion que pilotar. Y tampoco lo tenía Erik, así que su vida casi era la de dos estudiantes corrientes. Casi.

* * *

Gendo Ikari insistía en retener a Rei el máximo posible junto con él, pero ella había cambiado mucho. Y se lo había dejado muy claro poco después que Erik volviera entre los vivos, en el despacho privado de Ikari.

—No voy a obedecerte más, «padre» —le dijo.

Gendo Ikari era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Después de su transformación, le recordaba demasiado a su esposa muerta.

—Debes obedecerme, Rei. Yo te traje a este mundo con un propósito concreto. Y vas a cumplirlo.

—¡Ya no tengo porqué! Hoy he visto los resultados de los análisis, y ya no necesito ningún tratamiento para sostener mi vida, ni medicinas, ni seguimientos. Mi estado de salud es perfecto para una adolescente de catorce años, aunque no los tengo. Y soy humana al cien por cien, no una herramienta que puedas manejar a tu antojo. Tengo la oportunidad de tener una vida de verdad, y pienso aprovecharla.

—No me importa lo que digas. Me obedecerás o tomaré medidas.

—Oh, ¿y qué harás? ¿Matarme? ¿Rescatar mi alma y meterla en otro cuerpo de muñeca? Sé que lo hiciste antes, pero ya no es posible, ¿y sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Ritsuko ha destruido todos los clones que quedaban y todas las muestras de ADN que se tomaron en su momento. Yo misma se lo pedí.

Gendo Ikari palideció al oír aquello. Aunque le costó, consiguió conservar la compostura.

—Ritsuko me ha traicionado. Lo pagará.

—¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? Se ha dado cuenta que ya no te quiere. Cuando vio a Erik otra vez entre los vivos, entendió que tenía una segunda oportunidad para darle su amor a alguien mejor que tú.

Gendo Ikari sonrió con ironía.

—¿Ahora le gustan los niños? Muy gracioso.

—Te equivocas. No es ese el tipo de amor que siente. Ahora, escúchame. Quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me prometas que no tomarás represalias, ni contra Ritsuko, ni contra Erik ni contra mí. Que nos dejarás tener nuestras propias vidas.

—¿Y qué recibiré a cambio?

—Mi silencio acerca de tus planes. Dudo que Shinji se quedara quieto con todo lo que has hecho.

Gendo estaba furioso. Una de las características de su personalidad de las que se sentía especialmente orgulloso era su dominio de las emociones, pero los acontecimientos se habían desarrollado de una forma totalmente inesperada. En sus planes no entraba en ningún momento la rebelión de Rei ni la de Ritsuko, ni mucho menos el factor desconocido del chico neerlandés. Tras pensarlo un poco, tomó su decisión.

—No tomaré ninguna medida contra vosotros. Pero te hago constar que aún queda un último Ángel que debe aparecer, si los manuscritos del Mar Muerto no se equivocan. Y hasta ahora han acertado en todas sus predicciones.

—Nosotros no tenemos Evangelions que pilotar.

—Shinji y Asuka sí que los tienen. Y conociendo al Cuarto Niño, seguro que se sentirá muy mal si resultan malheridos o algo peor.

Rei estaba furiosa. ¿La estaba chantajeando?

—¿Y eso qué importa? Te lo repito: sin Unidades, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Todavía queda una Unidad.

Rei no salía de su asombro. ¿Habían construido un Evangelion tan rápido? Gendo prosiguió.

—Por alguna razón desconocida, ha reaparecido en Nevada el Eva-04. Incluyendo el motor S2 con el que se estaba experimentando.

* * *

Misato y Kaji habían quedado para tomar una copa al finalizar la tarde. Los últimos acontecimientos habían provocado grandes reacciones, y Kaji tenía información de primero mano que compartir.

—La reaparición milagrosa del Eva-04 ha puesto muy nervioso a todo el mundo. El gobierno de los EE. UU., Seele, Nerv… Súmale lo de Erik, y tienes todos los ingredientes para crear un estado de histeria colectiva —dijo Kaji.

—¿Qué va a pasar? Aún estamos a la espera que aparezca un nuevo Ángel.

—Todo dependerá de lo que decidan los estadounidenses.

—¿Se quedará la Unidad-04 en su territorio?

—Lo dudo. Es un Eva con un motor S2, lo que le da un poder prácticamente absoluto. Lo más probable es que lo transfieran a Japón, pero necesitará un piloto. Por cierto, ¿cómo están los chicos?

—Shinji y Asuka ahora se llevan muy bien. Creo que su relación funcionará, porque por fin se han aceptado entre ellos. Sobre Erik y Rei, están viviendo en el piso de Ritsuko, pero ella es muy diferente de mí. Mientras que yo soy como una hermana mayor, ella actúa más como una madre.

—¿Crees que obligarán a Erik a pilotar otra vez?

—Espero que no. Dudo que Rei vaya a permitirlo. Y no me extrañaría que intentasen fugarse si llega el caso.

—Si llega el caso, les ayudaré. De todas maneras, no creo que haya mayor problema sobre la elección del piloto.

—¿Por qué?

—El Quinto Niño está de camino hacia aquí, y lo envía Seele.

* * *

Ritsuko se había levantado pronto aquella mañana. De hecho, prácticamente no había podido dormir por todo lo que había hecho el día anterior. Destruir los clones de Rei y las muestras de ADN de Yui Ikari era algo que se le había pasado alguna vez por los celos que sentía de las dos; algo parecido hizo la madre de Ritsuko en el pasado, pero las circunstancias fueron muy distintas. Lo que nunca se habría esperado es que sería la misma Rei Ayanami quien le pidiera algo semejante.

La duda que más le reconcomía era: ¿de verdad Rei era completamente humana? Se había utilizado el ADN de Yui Ikari y del Segundo Ángel para crearla, y por tanto, en principio Rei no debería tener un alma humana al ser una híbrida de Yui y de Lilith. Pero según los análisis, los tests y el sentido común era bastante obvio que, al menos en apariencia, Rei Ayanami ahora tenía su propia alma. En solo tres días la había visto llorar, sonreír, enfadarse y reír de formas que jamás había visto en los últimos cinco años.

La conclusión preliminar de Ritsuko, a falta de más datos, es que la destrucción de la Unidad-00 había liberado del interior del Eva un pedazo de alma de la primera Rei, que había sido asesinada por Naoko Akagi. De alguna forma, ese pedazo de alma se fusionó con la segunda Rei y se formó un nuevo ser, el cual «decidió» que dejaría atrás todo aspecto de Lilith, con lo que se reforzaron todos los aspectos humanos. Eso explicaría el cambio de color tanto de sus ojos y de sus cabellos, ahora mucho más naturales.

¿Cómo había sido posible? El factor «milagro» no era algo descartable, como había demostrado el regreso de Erik. Pero Ritsuko creía que era algo más sencillo que todo eso. Creía que el amor había causado el milagro.

Dejando atrás esos pensamientos, fue a ver si Erik y Rei estaban despiertos. Hacer de madre le hacía sentir un poco rara, pero tras pensarlo un poco, tuvo que reconocer que Erik tenía razón sobre lo que ella sentía por su padre. Cuando estaba investigando en Utrecht, Marco van Houten le pareció enormemente atractivo a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y estaba realmente encantada de poder vivir bajo el mismo techo que él y su hijo. No solo su brillantez académica era notable, también le pareció una persona con un carácter realmente cariñoso en comparación con otros hombres que había tenido en su vida. Una de las razones (aunque no la principal) por la que se tiñó el pelo de rubio fue para parecer neerlandesa.

Al llegar al cuarto de Erik, se sorprendió al escuchar unos acordes de guitarra. Iba a llamar a la puerta, pero se fijó que esta estaba entreabierta. Entonces vio que Erik estaba ensayando una canción que no conseguía reconocer. Rei estaba a su lado, escuchando.

—¡Vaya, sí que estáis animados esta mañana! —dijo Ritsuko.

—Buenos días, Ritsuko. Estaba tan concentrado con la canción que no te he oído.

—Se nota que te gusta ese grupo, Erik. Es otra de Jethro… ¿Tell? —dijo Rei.

—Jethro Tull. La pieza se llama _Wond'ring Aloud_, y evoca sensaciones acerca de cosas que uno se pregunta sobre la vida. ¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy? ¿Qué haremos mañana?

Rei y Mitsuko se miraron. Sabían que tenían que darle la noticia que había reaparecido la Unidad-04 (de la misma manera que Erik en su día), pero no encontraban el momento adecuado.

—¿Queréis que pruebe a tocarla? Solo serán dos minutos —dijo Erik.

Rei y Mitsuko asintieron.

—Muy bien. Sentaos, por favor.

Erik, como siempre, hizo una interpretación estupenda. A Ritsuko le llamó la atención una de las últimas estrofas.

—«Solo es lo que das lo que te hacer ser lo que eres». ¿A qué crees que se refiere?

—Tal vez que uno se forma su personalidad según lo generoso que está dispuesto a ser. Pero hay otra estrofa que me gusta más.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Rei.

—«Estoy saboreando el sabor de las tostadas mientras se unta la mantequilla» ¿Tenemos tostadas esta mañana, Ritsuko?

Ritsuko se puso a reír de una forma que Erik no había visto nunca. Él y Rei no tardaron en reír también.

* * *

Las clases del día habían terminado y Shinji y Asuka habían decidido pasar un rato juntos cerca del lago Ashi. Tras un rato paseando, Asuka no pudo resistir comentar las últimas noticias.

—La Unidad-04 va a venir a Japón.

Shinji se mostró escéptico. ¿Tan pronto se había decidido?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Justo ahora han conseguido recuperarlo, por lo que el gobierno estadounidense debería estar interesado en conservarlo. Después de todo, ellos financiaron el proyecto.

—Es verdad, pero visto lo visto lo más lógico es que lo manden para aquí. Dudo mucho que quieran sufrir algún desastre en su territorio.

—¿Y quién lo va a pilotar?

—Buena pregunta. Tal vez lo pilote Aida. En nuestra clase, creo que es el candidato más adecuado.

Entonces Shinji recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Asuka.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer cuando acabe la guerra con los Ángeles?

—No estoy segura. Es decir, quiero quedarme aquí, pero… Mi padre y mi madrastra están en Alemania y no creo que me dejen. Además, si quitamos los _kanjis_, no tengo gran cosa que hacer en el instituto.

—Entonces, ¿volverás a Alemania?

—No quiero, pero es una posibilidad.

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que Asuka decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta inesperada.

—Si tuviera que irme de Japón y no supieras adónde voy, ¿qué harías?

Shinji no acababa de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Sí que sabría adónde irías. A Alemania, ¿no?

—Estoy hablando hipotéticamente, bobo. Imagínate que por alguna circunstancia o fuerza mayor me he marchado y no tienes ni idea de adónde. ¿Qué harías entonces?

Shinji no se le pensó ni por un momento.

—Te buscaría.

—¿Y si no me encuentras?

—Seguiría buscando.

—¿Y si sigues sin encontrarme?

—Buscaría más.

—¿Y si pasan las semanas, los meses, los años, las décadas?

—Nunca dejaría de buscarte. Nunca me cansaría de buscarte.

Aunque en su cerebro le parecía imposible que alguien le dijera algo así, le miró a los ojos. Y no le mentían.

—Bésame, tonto —le dijo.

* * *

Frente a las puertas blindadas de la sede de Nerv-02 se encuentra un muchacho de quince años de cabello gris, piel pálida y ojos de tono rojizo. Si quisiera, podría cruzar esas puertas sin ningún esfuerzo. Esas puertas no significan nada para él. Pero no lo hace. Aunque haya ciertos hombrecillos en el mundo que creen que pueden controlarle, él es quien decide. Y ahora decide esperar. Sabe que pronto entrará ahí. Y sabe lo que hará cuando entre. Su nombre es Kaworu Nagisa. El Quinto Niño. Y el último Ángel.


	8. El Quinto Niño

El gobierno de los EE. UU. no tardó mucho en decidir que la Unidad-04 se enviaría a Japón, de la misma manera que la Unidad-03. Aunque ciertamente estaban intrigados sobre lo que había ocurrido con la segunda sede de Nerv, preferían no correr riesgos con un Eva que tenía instalado un motor S2. En lo que a ellos respectaba, ese motor era peor que mil bombas atómicas, así que los trámites se hicieron rápido.

En menos de tres días se preparó todo para poder un test de activación en la Instalación Experimental Secundaria de Matsushiro, de la misma forma que se hizo anteriormente con el perdido Eva-03. El piloto había sido impuesto por Seele, sin que el personal de Nerv pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Se trataba, por supuesto, de Kaworu Nagisa, de quien no se podía indagar absolutamente nada porque sencillamente, no tenía ningún historial. Ni una identificación oficial, ni certificado de nacimiento, ni historial médico, ni padres conocidos, ni historial académico. Era como si alguien se hubiera materializado directamente desde otro mundo.

En esta ocasión, Misato y Ritsuko quisieron entrevistarse de forma conjunta con el nuevo piloto antes de empezar. A Kaworu no le importó.

—No sabemos nada de ti, Kaworu. Supongo que entiendes que me resulta muy difícil confiarte un Eva con un perfil como el tuyo. O mejor dicho, si tuvieras algún perfil —dijo Misato.

Kaworu sonrió de una forma que asustó a las dos. Era una sonrisa de absoluta suficiencia. Sabía que era él quien tenía el control. Y ellas también lo sabían.

—A pesar de todos vuestros cargos, vosotras también debéis obedecer órdenes. Es más, a Erik le dejasteis pilotar sin conocerle.

¿Cómo sabía lo de Erik? Ritsuko intervino, airada.

—¡Es muy diferente! Yo ya conocía a Erik de hace años.

—Pero le dejaste ser el piloto en el test de activación, sin entrenamiento, a espaldas de Misato. Imagínate que el Ángel hubiera infectado el Eva. Imagináoslo. Lo más probable es que el Eva destruyera el complejo, con la posible muerte de vosotras dos. Y además, no es difícil suponer que Shinji se hubiera visto obligado a matar a Erik para destruir el Ángel.

Misato estaba asustada. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta información?

—Precisamente queremos evitar un desastre de esas proporciones. Por eso necesitamos más información sobre ti —dijo Misato.

—Ya sabéis todo lo que necesitáis saber. Os puedo asegurar que el test de activación se desarrollará sin ningún problema.

—Lo siento, pero te puedo anticipar que es imposible que actives el Eva —dijo Ritsuko.

—¿Lo dices porque no has instalado ningún alma?

Ahora era Ritsuko quien palideció. ¿Cómo podía saber algo así? Ni siquiera el consejo de Seele estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

»Dejadme hacer el test y os demostraré que puedo activarlo.

A regañadientes, Misato y Ritsuko convinieron en que Kaworu hiciera el test.

La primera fase fue como cabía esperar, pero eso no era raro.

Fue durante la segunda fase, cuando se alcanzó el límite absoluto, en que las dos no pudieron evitar quedarse boquiabiertas.

El Eva no solo se activó sin que tuviera ninguna alma instalada, sino que le crecieron dos alas de la espalda. Eran sólidas, no de luz. Tenían un color plateado pero su estructura era semejante a las alas de las palomas, y cuando la Unidad salió a campo abierto, se extendieron de tal forma que, por primera vez, un Evangelion estaba volando en el cielo. Gracias a su motor S2, no tenía ninguna necesidad de baterías externas, ni de fuentes de alimentación, ni de cables.

Todo el personal de Nerv en Matsushiro, por un lado, estaban aliviados que un poder semejante estuviera de su lado, pero por otro, temían ese poder. ¿Podría volverse contra ellos?

* * *

Aquel día, Erik tenía que hacerse unas pruebas en Nerv. Aunque ya no tuviera ningún Eva que pilotar, tenía que someterse a unos tests para verificar que se encontraba en buena condición física para pilotar un Eva en caso de que Shinji o Asuka se encontraran indispuestos. Y eso incluía el hacer tests de sincronización con las Unidades 01 y 02 por primera vez. Aunque era una operación que tenía sus riesgos, no había más remedio que hacerlo así para poder estar listos en el caso de ataque de un Ángel. Aunque en principio no pensaba ir, finalmente decidió que no era justo que solamente Shinji y Asuka tuvieran que llevar la carga de pilotar. Eso le costó una discusión con Rei.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir? Ya has visto lo que hicieron conmigo. Ya has visto lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer contigo.

Erik entendía perfectamente lo que decía, pero intentó que entrara en razón.

—Rei, no es que quiera ser piloto. Pero tengo que estar listo por si ocurre algún imprevisto. Quiero quedarme en casa, contigo. Pero debo ir.

A Rei le empezaron a aparecer lágrimas de los ojos.

—No quiero que me dejes otra vez. ¡No quiero! ¿Ves esto? —se llevó un dedo al ojo derecho— Antes de conocerte, yo no sabía lo que era llorar. No sentía nada. ¡Tú me lo enseñaste! ¡A llorar, a sentir! ¡No quiero perderte!

Erik la abrazó con fuerza. Rei le devolvió el abrazo.

—No me vas a perder. No es más que un test. Cuando acabe, estaré aquí tan rápido que no te darás ni cuenta.

—Te quiero —dijo Rei.

—Y yo a ti —dijo Erik —. Sé muy bien que no quieres volver ahí.

—No quiero ni acercarme. Yo no era más que un objeto de usar y tirar, ni siquiera parecido a un ser humano. Aprecio a Shinji, pero su padre… Mejor que esté lejos de mí.

Una vez Erik completó los tests físicos, se dirigió al hangar donde se almacenaban los Evas. Al llegar al ascensor, se alegró de encontrarse con Shinji y Asuka. Estos aprovecharon para compartir con Erik las últimas noticias.

—Están probando la Unidad-04 en Matsushiro. Me lo dijo Kaji ayer —dijo Asuka.

—También se rumorea que el Quinto Niño no es ninguno de nuestra clase. Yo creía que sería Kensuke, pero han encontrado un candidato más apto —dijo Shinji.

Un día antes, Rei le dijo finalmente a Erik que el Eva-04 había reaparecido, lo cual le hizo sentir una gran desazón. ¿Por qué él se había salvado del desastre y luego vuelve, por arte de magia, un Eva que se creía perdido? Además, con un motor S2 que le hacía sin duda el más poderoso de todos. ¿Había alguien detrás de todo esto? ¿O era alguna fuerza desconocida que actuaba al azar? ¿Podría su padre aún estar vivo?

Con todas esas preguntas en su cabeza, los tres chicos llegaron al lugar donde estaban los Evas. En ausencia de Ritsuko y Misato, el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki fue el encargado de supervisar la operación.

—Erik, primero te introducirás en el Eva-02. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí. ¿Cómo cambio el idioma de la interfaz? Quiero sincronizarme en alemán.

Asuka pensó que era una idea excelente. «Este rubio es realmente listo. Instintivamente ha sabido que era mejor usar el alemán para sincronizarse».

—No tiene mayor problema. Solamente tienes que pensar exclusivamente en el idioma que requieras. Pero para evitar problemas en el _software_, no pienses en más de un idioma.

Maya Ibuki empezó a informar del estado del proceso.

—Piloto en _entry plug_. Introduciendo en Unidad-02. Todo correcto.

Fuyutsuki se dirigió a Erik.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahí?

—Bien. Este LCL tiene un olor curioso. Huele a Alemania.

Shinji no pudo evitar ponerse a reír a carcajadas al oír aquello, lo que le costó un coscorrón de Asuka, tan fuerte que le tiró al suelo.

Maya empezó a dar datos de los índices de sincronización.

—Alcanzando 50, 60, 70% de sincronización… índice máximo alcanzado: 73,6%.

Fuyutsuki estaba asombrado. ¿Cómo conseguía unos números tan altos? ¿Tenía un don natural para ser piloto? ¿O es que el Eva le había aceptado sin reservas ni dudas?

Asuka no puedo evitar ponerse de mal humor. El índice de sincronización de Erik era solo un par de unidades más bajo que su récord absoluto personal. Shinji entendió inmediatamente que iba a estar de morros el resto del día. O incluso el resto de la semana.

—De acuerdo, Erik, vamos a sacarte y repetiremos la operación con la Unidad-01 —informó Fuyutsuki.

El resultado con el Eva-01 incluso fue mejor, ya que alcanzó un 77,9%. Cuando terminó, Shinji se acercó a hablar con él.

—Eres increíble, Erik. ¿Cómo lo haces? Yo intenté sincronizarme una vez con la Unidad-00 y fue un desastre. Se volvió loco y se tuvo que desactivar a la fuerza.

—No lo sé. Tal vez… Es que no siento miedo cuando estoy ahí. Lo más lógico es que alguien estuviera asustado al meterse dentro de algo como un Eva, ¿no? Pero una vez estoy dentro, me siento cómodo. Y eso los Evas lo notan. Como si me dieran la bienvenida.

—Tal vez te hayas encontrado un rival en ese aspecto —dijo Asuka, acercándose por detrás de Shinji.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Erik.

—Mientras estabas haciendo las pruebas, Misato me comunicó que el Quinto Niño vendrá aquí mañana. Y por el tono de su voz, me dio la sensación que estaba asustada.

* * *

En algún lugar remoto del mundo, el consejo privado de Seele se encontraba reunido. Pero en esta ocasión no hablaban de forma remota por un sistema en red, ni por satélite. A espaldas de la ONU, se había arreglado un encuentro presencial de los cinco miembros del Comité de Complementación Humana. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero dadas las dificultades logísticas y los problemas de agenda de cada uno de ellos, dichas reuniones eran muy raras. Pero aquella era una ocasión especial. Debían discutir el destino del mundo. Keel Lorenz, presidente del consejo, fue el primero en hablar.

—Nuestro piloto ya está en Japón. Podemos estar tranquilos en ese aspecto, ya que cumplirá su papel sin problema.

—Es preocupante que Ikari tenga a Adán en su poder. Tal vez nos traicione y genere un Tercer Impacto _ad hoc_ —dijo el representante ruso.

—Lo que a mí me preocupa es que también tenga a Lilith, o mejor dicho, el recipiente de Lilith. Aunque se han producido ciertos cambios en él, es un factor que hay que tener en cuenta. Ikari tiene demasiadas bazas —opinó el representante estadounidense.

—No hay que preocuparse. Kaworu Nagisa, por su parte, es el recipiente de Adán. Y lo único que desea Adán es recuperar su auténtico cuerpo. No tengo dudas en que lo conseguirá. A su poder, ya grande de por sí, hay que sumarle el de la Unidad-04 —apuntó el representante francés.

—La diferencia principal entre el Segundo Impacto y la situación actual es que ahora tenemos medios para controlar a Adán. Y de esta forma generar un Tercer Impacto acorde a nuestros intereses —dijo el representante británico.

Keel Lorenz decidió poner orden.

—De acuerdo, caballeros. Todos somos conscientes del estado de las cosas ahora mismo. Pero debemos decidir qué medidas tomar en el caso que el Quinto Niño fracase. Aunque es un escenario muy poco probable, las posibilidades están ahí. Si Ikari es peligroso ahora, imagínense cómo lo sería teniendo un Eva con un motor S2 en su poder. Podría apoderarse del mundo con suma facilidad y destruirnos sin dudarlo. Espero sus propuestas.

—Si el Quinto Niño fracasa, hay que intervenir. Todo el personal de Nerv debe ser exterminado, especialmente los pilotos —dijo el representante ruso.

—El recipiente de Lilith debería salvarse. Es urgente recuperar todos sus datos biológicos para preservarlos y empezar de nuevo desde cero. Puedo encontrar fácilmente un sitio donde ningún sistema de rastreo nos localizaría —explicó el representante estadounidense.

—La destrucción de los Evas es primordial, con la excepción de la Unidad-04 —dijo el representante británico.

—¿Ya están listos los Evas en serie? Tengo entendido que había un total de nueve que funcionarían con un _dummy system_ —preguntó el representante francés.

Keel Lorenz sonrió al recordar ese detalle. Él sabía que Gendo Ikari no contaba con que esa baza se pudiera usar contra él.

—Los hay. Ya están listos, pero uno se quedará aquí en caso de emergencia. Será nuestro seguro de vida.


	9. Terminal Dogma

Erik se despertó muy pronto a la mañana siguiente. Tan pronto que Rei seguía dormida; por otro lado, Ritsuko aún no había regresado de Matsushiro. Por lo tanto, decidió dar un paseo solo para estirar las piernas y hacer tiempo antes de preparar el desayuno. Lo cierto es que Rei le estaba cogiendo el gusto al desayuno al estilo neerlandés; tanto, que ya lo empezaba a preferir al desayuno habitual japonés.

Tras pensar un poco qué dirección tomar, decidió que se quedaría un rato a observar el lago Ashi. Le encantaban las vistas espectaculares que ofrecía. En su patria, lo más parecido eran los diques, algunos bastante grandes, pero en los Países Bajos no se podían ver montañas como en Japón, y mucho menos con el monte Fuji en el horizonte.

Empezó a pensar sobre los posibles acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir. ¿Este Quinto Niño era de fiar? Por lo poco que sabía de él, no tenía ninguna historia pero había conseguido unos resultados espectaculares en el test de sincronización. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Una persona fría, arrogante, incluso tiránica, como Gendo Ikari? ¿Alguien seguro y firme por fuera pero lleno de angustia y dudas por dentro como Asuka? ¿O quizá un simple soldado dispuesto a obedecer órdenes, como era Rei anteriormente?

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, notó que alguien se le acercaba. Y escuchó que ese alguien tatareaba una melodía. Una melodía que le sonaba de uno de los discos de música de su padre. De pronto la recordó.

—_This must be the place_ de los Talking Heads.

—¡Premio para el caballero!

La voz que le respondió pertenecía al muchacho que tanta atención había recibido en Matsushiro el día anterior. Sonreía de forma muy natural y le ofreció estrechar la mano.

—Así saludáis los neerlandeses, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa. El Quinto Niño.

Erik le estrechó la mano. No sabía cómo, pero se le ocurrió que ya se conocían. Una sensación parecida a la que sintió cuando vio a Rei por primera vez.

—Encantado. Me imagino que te habrán hablado de mí.

—¿Cómo no iban a hablarme del Cuarto Niño? Que volvió de entre los muertos milagrosamente no una, sino dos veces. La primera, del desastre de Nerv-02; la segunda, de su supuesta «muerte». El que ha salvado a todos los pilotos de Eva de un destino funesto. El gran Erik van Houten.

Erik no acababa de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Espera un momento, es cierto que salvé a Rei. Pero solo he cooperado con Shinji y con Asuka para combatir los Ángeles.

—Pero sí que los salvaste, créeme. Tus acciones han afectado su destino de forma totalmente distinta a la que estaba prevista. Y también al de todos los Lilim.

La extrañeza de Erik aumentó aún más.

—Lo siento, pero no comprendo…

—No importa. Ahora voy a ir a Nerv a hacer más pruebas con el resto de Evas. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Erik quería volver al apartamento para desayunar con Rei. Realmente quería volver con ella. Pero había algo en Kaworu que no se lo permitía; tal vez el tono de su voz. Sentía que era completamente impensable desatender su petición.

—Está bien, iré contigo. Pero solo estaré un rato. Hay alguien que me espera en casa.

—Lo sé. Y sé que harías lo que fuera por ella. Por eso te aprecio a ti especialmente de entre los Lilim.

* * *

Si inicialmente Erik tenía alguna reserva con Kaworu, al cabo de un rato de hablar con él había desaparecido por completo. Se sentía muy a gusto hablando con él, pero lo que más le agradaba era el interés que mostraba sobre los Países Bajos.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad vivís todos en esas casas de ensueño de madera, como en los cuentos infantiles? —preguntó Kaworu.

—No exactamente. Es cierto que mucha gente vive así, pero también hay otros que viven en pisos, como en Tokyo-3. Yo tuve la suerte de criarme en una casa bastante grande, aunque al estar casi siempre solo me parecía enorme —contestó Erik.

—Has sufrido la soledad, ¿verdad?

—La soledad y yo somos viejos amigos. Nunca lo consideré un problema, hasta que… Bueno, tener a gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa por ti es mucho mejor. Y desde que vivo en Japón yo me siento cambiado en varios aspectos.

—Pero tú siempre has sido buena persona, Erik. Puedo notarlo.

Los dos ya se encontraban en los vestuarios de Nerv y Kaworu había conseguido convencerle en que se pusiera el traje de piloto. No acababa de comprender el porqué, ya que recientemente había hecho sus tests de sincronización.

—Así que el color del traje era negro originalmente, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es cierto. Cambió su color al naranja por alguna extraña razón que nadie ha sabido identificar.

—Yo creo que es algo muy sencillo. Tu campo A.T., no el del Eva, sino tu propio campo A.T. alcanzó un poder tan alto que impregnó con su energía el traje. De la misma forma que si expones un cuadro al Sol demasiado tiempo.

—¿Mi propio campo A.T.? Yo no soy un Ángel.

—Todos los humanos tenéis vuestro propio campo. Pero prácticamente ninguno sois capaces de desplegarlo de forma consciente.

—Kaworu, eso que dices es absurdo.

—Y sin embargo es cierto. Pero basta de eso. Ven, quiero enseñarte la Unidad-04. Tenemos algo de tiempo todavía.

A Erik le preocupaba bastante que Kaworu estaba moviéndose por todo el complejo, lleno de túneles, escaleras y pasillos, con una absoluta tranquilidad y seguridad cuando era la primera vez que estaba allí. No obstante, no tenía ningún problema para orientarse sin mapas ni direcciones, cuando en cambio Misato se perdía bastante a menudo.

Cuando llegaron al hangar, Erik pudo ver perfectamente la Unidad-04. Por supuesto, lo que más le perturbó fueron sus alas, que rodeaban completamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Le recordó a uno de los serafines que había visto de pequeño en pinturas cristianas.

—No sabía que habían construido la Unidad-04 de esa manera.

—Y no lo hicieron —dijo Kaworu—. Esos añadidos aparecieron durante mi test de sincronización. Nadie ha podido entender por qué.

—Pero tú sí, ¿verdad? —Erik le dirigió una mirada acusatoria.

Kaworu, sin dejar de sonreír, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que si el Eva-04 ha podido regresar, también lo podría hacer tu padre?

—Claro que lo he pensado. Pero sería más justo si pudiera volver toda la segunda sede de Nerv. Pensar solo en mi padre es bastante egoísta.

—Pero no conoces de nada al personal de Nerv-02. ¿Qué te importan ellos?

Erik se estaba a empezando a enfadar de verdad.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Toda vida humana importa.

—Puede que llegue un punto en que pienses de otra manera.

De repente, oyeron una voz masculina que se dirigía a ellos.

—Me parece muy interesante eso que has dicho sobre Nerv-02. Cuéntame más.

Era Ryoji Kaji, el Inspector Jefe de Nerv, aunque aquella no era su única ocupación.

—Perdón, no me he presentado. Soy…

Kaworu le interrumpió.

—Kaji, ¿verdad?

—¿Me conoces? —Kaji se hizo el sorprendido, pero él ya se imaginaba que Seele habría enviado información sobre sus agentes a Kaworu.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué querías saber sobre la segunda sede?

—Lo más extraño es que nadie sabe nada. Ni el gobierno de los EE. UU., ni el de Japón, ni la ONU…

—Ni Seele —Kaworu fue muy tajante en su tono. Kaji prosiguió.

—Ni Seele. Pero tú pareces saber algo.

—Cada uno tiene sus propios secretos —le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Erik, como si estuviera compartiendo una broma privada —. Si tal y como dices, unas organizaciones con tales recursos no han conseguido sacar nada en claro, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo puedo iluminarte al respecto? El más indicado para hablar está justo aquí. Él fue el único que se salvó del incidente.

Kaji relajó su semblante. Entendió que no iba a poder sacar nada más del Quinto Niño. Se dirigió entonces a Erik.

—Encantado. Siento no haber podido presentarme antes. Tranquilo, sé que no hay nada nuevo que puedas decirnos. Ya se te hicieron todas las pruebas e interrogatorios habidos y por haber y está claro que no puedes explicar cómo te salvaste.

—Asuka me ha hablado mucho de ti. Tenía formada una imagen de ti casi como un agente secreto de las películas.

A Kaji le hizo gracia ese comentario.

—A veces tengo que hacer cosas no muy diferentes de las de un agente secreto como tú dices. Oh, escucho pasos. Parece que la mayor Katsuragi ha vuelto de Matsushiro. Bueno, hasta otra.

Misato se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Kaji. Este parecía tener bastante prisa.

—¿Qué os ha estado explicando ese vendemotos? —a Misato se le cambió la cara de repente cuando vio que era Kaworu el que estaba con Erik.

—Nada importante. Me he alegrado de conocer por fin al famoso Ryoji Kaji —dijo Erik.

—No deberías darle demasiada importancia. Por cierto, Erik, ¿qué haces aquí? Ayer ya hiciste los tests necesarios.

Erik iba a contestarle, pero Kaworu le interrumpió.

—Yo le hice venir, mayor. Estoy ansioso por ver cómo se sincroniza con la Unidad-04.

Misato y Erik se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Es demasiado peligroso! La Unidad-04 tiene un motor S2 y eso lo hace impredecible. Soy tu superiora, Kaworu, y desautorizo completamente esa operación.

—Entonces hagamos una apuesta. Si Erik fracasa en su test, hablaré con el consejo de Seele para renunciar a mi puesto. No volveréis a verme. Así podrás trabajar con pilotos de tu confianza. ¿Qué te parece?

A Misato en un principio le pareció absurda esa propuesta, pero luego le resultó tentadora. A pesar de todo el poder que había mostrado la Unidad-04, le parecía demasiado peligrosa para ser usada sin ningún tipo de control externo. Así que si Erik fallaba, no habría ningún piloto disponible para ese Eva. Pero por otro lado, si Erik conseguía sincronizarse, podría usarle a él en vez de a Kaworu. Pensándolo bien, en realidad no tenía mucha elección.

—De acuerdo.

Erik, por su parte, no dijo nada. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, en el fondo sentía enormes deseos de probar el poder del Eva-04.

* * *

—Te vuelvo a repetir, Erik, que no estás obligado a nada. He aceptado la propuesta de Kaworu sin pensar en ti, y te pido disculpas.

Erik ya estaba listo dentro del _entry plug_. En aquel momento no pensaba en las reservas de Misato, ni en lo que pudiera pensar Rei. De la misma forma que con la Unidad-03, había sentido esa misma llamada que le impelía a pilotar un Evangelion.

—No hace falta que insistas, Misato. He tomado mi decisión y voy a intentar sincronizarme con la Unidad-04. Pase lo que pase.

—Está bien —Misato se sentía disgustada a pesar de todo. Erik se había ganado su respeto y su afecto con todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora y no sabría si conseguiría superar el hecho de perderle otra vez. Le hubiera gustado consultarlo con Gendo Ikari, pero extrañamente no estaba en el centro de mando. Tampoco estaba Ritsuko, y eso le parecía aún más raro, ya que ella prácticamente estaba siempre en algún lugar del complejo, pero en aquel momento no estaba localizable.

Hyuga, Ibuki y Aoba empezaron a dar las indicaciones del estado de sincronización.

—Comienza la fase uno. Niveles de armonía normales.

Misato no quiso perder más tiempo.

—Pasad directamente a la fase dos. Que sobrepase el límite absoluto.

—Recibido. Empezando en tres, dos, uno…

Entonces sucedió. Los ojos del Eva se iluminaron e inmediatamente un fulgor naranja cubrió todo su cuerpo, tal y como había pasado con la Unidad-03. Las alas conservaron el color blanco.

—Tasa de sincronización: 96,9%. Estado normal tanto del Eva como del piloto —informó Ibuki.

Misato suspiró aliviada. A pesar de todos los riesgos, todo había salido bien. Kaworu se encontraba junto a ella en el centro de mando.

—Has ganado, Kaworu —dijo Misato.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Kaworu—. ¿Podría hablar un momento con Erik?

—Claro.

—Quiero darte las gracias, Erik. Y espero que me perdones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Erik.

—Sígueme y lo sabrás.

Un halo de tono rojizo envolvió a Kaworu. El suelo a sus pies se abrió y el muchacho cayó hacia abajo, pero levitando suavemente.

Las pantallas se iluminaron con la señal «detectado: patrón azul».

Hyuga pasó a informar.

—Confirmado: Kaworu Nagisa es el 17º Ángel. Desciende rápidamente en dirección al Terminal Dogma.

Misato, pese a la situación, consiguió mantener la compostura.

—¡Llamad enseguida al instituto y que alguien traiga aquí a Shinji y a Asuka! ¡Erik, debes seguirle!

Erik estaba paralizado. ¿Kaworu le había traicionado? ¿Kaworu, un Ángel?

—Erik, ¿me oyes? Escúchame, por favor. Si lo que pienso es correcto, Kaworu está descendiendo al Terminal Dogma, el nivel más profundo y secreto de Nerv. Se encuentra a tres kilómetros bajo tierra, así que tardará un poco en llegar. Pero si lo consigue, se encontrará con Adán. Y entonces dará inicio el Tercer Impacto. ¡Tú eres el único que puede evitarlo, Erik!

Erik reaccionó entonces. A pesar de los cambios presentes en la Unidad-04, él no notó ninguna diferencia para hacer mover el Eva. Así que se subió a uno de los rieles de descenso especialmente diseñados para Evangelion y siguió a Kaworu.

A pesar de que Erik descendía deprisa, Kaworu ya solo se encontraba a quinientos metros del Terminal Dogma.

—¿Por qué, Kaworu? ¿Me has mentido todo este tiempo? ¿De verdad quieres destruir a la humanidad?

—Tengo un papel que cumplir. Y tú también, como pronto comprenderás.

—¡Lo único que comprendo es que si no te detengo, todos moriremos!

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Erik, Kaworu ya había llegado al Terminal Dogma. Se trataba de una zona desolada, donde se podían ver Evas desechados (¿tal vez prototipos que fracasaron?) y a unos metros, una enorme figura de forma humanoide de un color blanco nieve que estaba crucificada y atravesada de un costado por una enorme lanza. Kaworu estaba frente a ella, elevándose frente a su rostro. Pero solo estuvo así unos instantes antes de que la Unidad-04 consiguiera agarrar a Kaworu.

A pesar de su situación, Kaworu seguía sonriendo.

—Tienes un montón de preguntas, Erik. Pero me alegra poder decirte que puedo responderlas. Bájame y te lo explicaré.

Erik no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Que te suelte? ¿Para que nos mates a todos? ¿Crees que estoy loco?

—No. Nunca quise matar a nadie. Pero como dije, tengo un papel que cumplir. Ahora te pido que confíes en mí. Sin duda, es lo más difícil que has tenido que hacer jamás. ¿Soltarme y arriesgar el destino del mundo o no soltarme y matarme? Tú decides.

Aunque la idea le horrorizaba, Erik se sentía dispuesto a aplastar a Kaworu. Aunque tuviese activo su campo A.T., estaba convencido que no le plantearía ningún problema.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo…

La Unidad-04 descendió su brazo y depositó suavemente a Kaworu en el suelo.

—Gracias, Erik. Pero resultaría muy incómodo conversar de esta manera. Creo que será mejor que salgas de la Unidad-04.

Erik sintió que su cuerpo había perdido toda solidez y que estaba atravesando las paredes de su cápsula y de la estructura del Eva. Luego se vio flotando en el exterior y descendiendo en dirección a Kaworu. En cuanto estuvo a un palmo del suelo, su cuerpo se volvió a sentir sólido.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Eres un dios? —preguntó Erik.

—Soy un Ángel, Erik. Y esa pregunta ya me la hiciste antes.

—¿Qué es esa cosa de ahí?

—El Segundo Ángel, Lilith. Es una Semilla de Vida de la que provienen los Lilim, los humanos. Tiene una edad de millones de años. Es la contrapartida de Adán, de quien provienen los Ángeles.

—¿Qué es Adán?

—El Primer Ángel y la clave del Segundo Impacto. Si un Ángel hubiese podido encontrarle, habría dado comienzo el Tercer Impacto. Pero yo soy el último Ángel, así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

—Tú me salvaste de Nerv-02, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Para explicártelo mejor debes entender que existen miles de universos paralelos y miles de realidades diferentes. En una el Tercer Impacto sucedió y toda la humanidad se convirtió en un mar de LCL; en otra, se evitó con la intervención de un Ángel dentro de la mente de Shinji; en otra, se produjo un Tercer Impacto parcial debido a Shinji por querer salvarle la vida a Rei. En esta realidad, eres tú quien juega un papel clave para evitar el desastre mundial.

A Erik le estaba costando asimilar todos esos conceptos, pero siguió escuchando.

»Yo soy consciente de todas estas realidades pero al mismo tiempo también soy esclavo de las leyes inmutables del universo. En esta realidad vi como el Mar de Dirac os engulló a ti y a toda la segunda sede de Nerv, pero no os mató, sino que os transportó a un universo de bolsillo, una especie de lugar contenedor donde todo permaneció en estado congelado e inalterable. Este hecho se repitió en otras dimensiones, como yo pude comprobar. Pero hubo una dimensión (tu dimensión) en que sucedió algo excepcional. Apareció un alma en el universo de bolsillo que había sido traída allí por pura fuerza de voluntad. El alma de Rei. No la Rei de tu dimensión, sino de otra en que la rabia y la tristeza que le causó su muerte la llevaron hasta allí. Su voluntad no era otra que la de salvarse de lo que le había ocurrido. Yo pude observarlo todo, ya que soy omnisciente, así que decidí intervenir. No podía cambiar el destino de esa Rei, pero sí podía intentar alterar el destino de la Rei de tu dimensión. Para ello, desperté tu consciencia del estado de congelación y dejé que entraras en contacto con el alma de esa Rei. Yo ya había podido observar lo pura, noble y buena que era tu alma, Erik, así que supe que desearías salvarla sin dudarlo. Luego tus palabras lo confirmaron. Por lo tanto, utilicé un fragmento de mi propia alma para incorporarla a tu cuerpo y luego te transporté al lugar donde estaba la segunda sede.

—Entonces, ¿todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora ha sido obra tuya?

—No. Fuiste quien salvó a Rei y a todos los demás en las batallas pasadas contra los Ángeles. Yo simplemente te eché una mano en ciertos momentos de forma superficial.

—¿Y qué le ha pasado al alma de esa otra Rei?

—Sigue en el universo de bolsillo, observando. Al igual que tú, no recordará nada de lo que ha visto en su estancia allí, pero eventualmente volverá a su propia dimensión.

—Entonces, ¿esa Rei acabará muriendo?

—No puedo decírtelo. Pero alégrate. Tu Rei está a salvo. De momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay ciertos humanos que quieren que se produzca el Tercer Impacto y para ello necesitan a Rei. Pero tú puedes evitarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Matándome.


	10. Secuestro

Misato en su fuero interno sentía que debía activar la autodestrucción del complejo de Nerv para evitar un Tercer Impacto, pero no pudo encontrar fuerzas para ello. Al no estar Gendo Ikari ni tampoco Fuyutsuki presentes, no había nadie que le superara en cargo para darle una orden contraria. Tampoco estaba Ritsuko localizable. Las comunicaciones con la Unidad-04 se habían interrumpido hace rato y nadie podía saber qué estaba pasando en el Terminal Dogma. Los técnicos informáticos Ibuki, Hyuga y Aoba tampoco se atrevían a hacer ninguna sugerencia. Lo único que podían hacer era informar de la situación.

Al poco rato, Misato se derrumbó. Se arrodilló y se tapó el rostro con las rodillas. Quiso evadirse completamente de la realidad, tal y como hacía antes Shinji de forma recurrente.

«He fallado a todos. No tengo valor para hacer lo que tengo que hacer y eso va a provocar la destrucción del mundo.»

Todo el personal presente se sentía asustado, no solo por ver a Misato de aquella manera, sino de lo que podría pasar si Erik no conseguía volver.

De pronto, Maya Ibuki informó de movimiento en uno de los rieles de transporte.

—¡Evangelion ascendiendo! Intentando restablecer comunicación.

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento, ya que no estaban seguros de quién era el piloto. ¿Sería Erik o Kaworu?

—Erik, ¿me recibes? —preguntó Maya por el comunicador.

—Te recibo, Maya —respondió Erik.

Todo el personal de Nerv en la sala dio un grito de júbilo. No era para menos, ya que Erik había logrado acabar con el Ángel y había evitado el Tercer Impacto. Misato, todavía algo temblorosa, se incorporó e intentó recobrar su ánimo habitual. Pudo conseguirlo en buena medida.

—¿Lo has hecho, Erik? ¿Has matado a Kaworu?

—Está muerto, Misato.

Cuando la Unidad-04 finalmente llegó al nivel de Misato, esta vio que en sus manos estaba la Lanza de Longinus, que originalmente estaba atravesando el cuerpo de Lilith.

Misato no podía esperar más. En cuanto Erik salió del _entry plug_, le acribilló a preguntas.

—¿Qué has hecho con Kaworu? ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? ¿Por qué tienes la lanza?

—Una cosa a la vez, Misato. Kaworu se deshizo en LCL gracias al motor S2 del Eva. Lo que hice fue lanzar un anti-campo A.T. que hizo que el campo de Kaworu se desmoronara, y en consecuencia se convirtiera en líquido. Eso mismo fue lo que le pasó a millones de seres vivos en el Segundo Impacto. Lo que era su cuerpo ahora forma parte del lago de LCL que vi en el Terminal Dogma. Me llevé una buena sorpresa al ver un Ángel ahí.

—Yo misma lo desconocía hasta hace poco. Lo siento. ¿Pero por qué te llevaste la Lanza?

—Créeme, la vamos a necesitar.

* * *

Ritsuko estaba conduciendo su coche en dirección a su piso a toda velocidad tras haber llegado aquella mañana al complejo de Nerv y no encontrar a Gendo Ikari por ningún lado. Todos sus temores estaban en que Ikari iba a ejecutar su plan con Rei, quisiera ella o no. Ella le conocía bien y sabía que no tendría ningún problema en emplear la fuerza.

Al llegar, no necesitó abrir la puerta. Estaba abierta.

—¿Rei? —dijo Misato.

No hubo respuesta.

Entró, y vio que todo el piso estaba patas arriba. Evidentemente, había señales de pelea, pero todo indicaba que había sido una pelea dura. Eso le extrañó, porque Rei poco habría podido hacer físicamente contra Ikari.

Entonces oyó unos quejidos de dolor. Un poco más al fondo del salón, pudo ver tendido en un rincón el cuerpo de Gendo, con varias heridas de bala en el pecho. Increíblemente, aún estaba vivo. De forma lastimosa, pudo girarse para encarar a Ritsuko.

—No he… podido… evitarlo. Se… la han llevado.

Ella no necesitó preguntar quiénes habían sido.

—Te llevaré al hospital.

—No hay… tiempo. Llévame… con Shinji.

Ritsuko estuvo a punto de marcharse y dejarle morir. ¿De qué demonios hablaba? En vida nunca quiso saber de su hijo, ¿y ahora en la muerte quería estar con él? Ritsuko iba a exigirle una respuesta, pero Ikari cerró los ojos y ya no dijo nada más.

De mala gana, entendió que no tenía más opción que obedecerle. A pesar de lo mucho que le odiaba, no podía evitar recordar que él alivió en cierta manera su soledad, aunque nunca le amase de verdad. Y sentía que se lo debía.

De todas formas, sin ayuda le sería imposible llevar a Ikari a Nerv. Por tanto, no tuvo más remedio que llamar a su contacto de emergencia para trabajos sucios.

Kaji fue realmente eficiente. En menos de cinco minutos pudo conseguir una silla de ruedas junto con una furgoneta habilitada especialmente (quién sabe cómo las pudo encontrar). En ese tiempo, Ritsuko atendió a Ikari lo mejor que pudo para evitar posibles hemorragias.

Las credenciales de ambos fueron más que suficientes para atravesar todos los controles de entrada al complejo y tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a Shinji de camino al hangar de los Evas. En ese momento Gendo recobró la consciencia.

—Shinji…

—¡Padre, no hables! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital.

—Escúchame… Y perdóname… Por no estar contigo… Lo hice para no hacerte daño…

Shinji tuvo que acercarse más. A su padre casi no le quedaba voz.

—¿Padre?

—Por favor… Déjame subir contigo… a la Unidad-01…

Shinji no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué pretendía su padre con todo esto? El joven interrogó a Ritsuko con la mirada. Ella asintió.

—Hazlo, Shinji —el tono de Ritsuko era decidido, sin atisbo de dudas.

Shinji estaba sintiendo por primera vez una enorme lástima y compasión por su padre. Siempre le había visto sólido, duro y firme como una montaña. Ahora le parecía marchito y aplastado. No pudo negarse.

Ritsuko se encargó personalmente de ejecutar todas las operaciones para sincronizar la Unidad-01 y no permitió que ninguno de los operadores habituales tocase los controles. Sabía perfectamente lo que Gendo quería, pero por supuesto no se había probado en su caso.

Shinji, por su parte, estaba en la cápsula junto al cuerpo de su padre, más muerto que vivo. Pero este aún podía hablar.

—Creo… que nos hemos… comunicado mejor… más en estos últimos minutos… que en los últimos meses…

—Padre, no sé si piensas que el LCL te puede curar o algo así, pero debería estar en un hospital.

—Todo esto… lo hago… para volver… con tu madre…

Entonces Ritsuko acabó de completar los comandos de ejecución.

—Alcanzado el límite absoluto. Eva activado.

Shinji no sintió nada fuera de lo normal dentro de la activación, pero al girarse se dio cuenta que su padre ya no estaba con él. Había desaparecido.

* * *

Después de los últimos acontecimientos, Misato convocó una reunión de urgencia entre los pilotos que quedaban, Ritsuko y Kaji. Había muchos temas que abordar y poco tiempo.

—Empezaremos por Rei. ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Misato.

—Ha sido raptada por Seele. Por lo que puedo entender, creen que les puede ayudar a provocar el Tercer Impacto que ellos desean —respondió Ritsuko.

Erik intervino rápidamente, ciego de furia.

—Me da igual lo que decidáis. Voy a ir a buscar a Rei y a traerla de vuelta. No me importa quienes estén implicados, porque acabaré con ellos si es necesario.

Shinji se encontraba demasiado consternado para reaccionar a las palabras de Erik. En cambio, Asuka no podía dejar de admirar a su colega por la pasión que mostraba, de tal forma que incluso se olvidó que Kaji estaba en la misma sala. ¿Hablaría así Shinji si ella estuviera en una situación similar?

—¿Y qué podrías hacer? No sabemos adónde se la han llevado —dijo Misato.

—Yo sí que lo sé —intervino Kaji—. Mi trabajo es enterarme de ciertas cosas y entre ellas está la localización de la base secreta de Seele.

—¡Dímela! —apremió Erik.

—Espera a que acabemos la reunión. No debemos precipitarnos, Erik —dijo Ritsuko—. Piensa que la secuestraron esta mañana, así que no creo que hayan tenido tiempo de hacerle nada a Rei.

Erik se calmó un poco al oír aquello, pero su inquietud no disminuyó.

—Siguiente punto: ¿qué le ha pasado al comandante Ikari? —preguntó Misato, dirigiéndose a Ritsuko.

—Se ha unido a su esposa —contestó Ritsuko—. Me hizo entender que quería intentar lo que hizo Yui, meter su alma dentro del cuerpo del Eva. Así que programé a Magi con exactamente los mismos comandos que hicieron que el cuerpo de Yui se disolviera y su alma se uniera a la Unidad-01.

—¿Eso hizo mi madre? ¿Ella quería eso? —preguntó Shinji.

—No estoy segura de ello, pero por lo que pude saber de tu padre, tu madre siempre quiso tu felicidad. Y creyó que uniéndose al Eva estaría siempre protegiéndote, porque tú serías el único piloto. El plan inicial de tu padre era usar a Rei y el cuerpo de Adán de tal forma que le pudiera volver a estar con Yui. Pero el cuerpo de Adán se ha perdido, y al perder también a Rei, a tu padre solo le quedaba intentar lo mismo que hizo tu madre. No lo hizo antes porque tenía miedo de fracasar.

Shinji no pudo contestar a Ritsuko. Se giró para que nadie lo viera llorar. Para su propia sorpresa, Asuka intentó consolarle.

Entonces fue Erik quien habló.

—Os diré lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora. Seele convocará a la ONU para que envíe un ejército para exterminar a todo el personal de Nerv con la excusa de que tenemos un Eva con motor S2 y eso le hace un peligro potencial para el futuro de la humanidad. Lo siguiente que hará será enviar sus Evas de producción en serie para que aniquilen las unidades 01, 02 y 04. No sé el tiempo que tardarán, pero estoy seguro que Seele no dejará su base secreta sin protección. Así que voy a ir a buscar a Rei, y no vais a poder impedírmelo.

—Erik, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Misato.

—Kaworu me lo contó.

—¿Por qué? ¡Kaworu era un enviado de Seele! ¡Y un Ángel! ¿Por qué querría ayudarnos?

—Una vez me dijo que él tenía un don. El don del libre albedrío. Y por su propia voluntad, eligió ayudar a toda la humanidad. Porque él nos amaba a todos. Y yo se lo pagué con la muerte. Pero ya basta de eso, ha pasado y no hay nada más que hacer. Shinji, Asuka, vuestro deber es proteger a todo el mundo. Deberéis estar listos para la batalla que se avecina, pero esta vez será contra humanos y no contra Ángeles.

—Tal vez yo pueda solucionar eso —dijo Kaji—. Con la información que he acumulado hasta ahora, tengo pruebas más que suficientes para desacreditar a Seele.

—Entonces, ¿puedes evitar que nos ataquen? —preguntó Misato.

—Tengo contactos en el Ministerio de Defensa. Creo que sí. Pero sobre los Evas en serie, no puedo decir nada —respondió Kaji.

—¿Dónde está esa base secreta, Kaji? —exigió Erik.

—En un lugar remoto de Siberia.


	11. Rescate

A Erik no le había supuesto ningún problema llegar a la ubicación de la base secreta. Ni siquiera le hizo falta volar en su dirección, sino que, si sus conocimientos de programación de trayectorias de misiles eran correctos, lo único que tenía que hacer era ascender al espacio durante unos segundos y descender en dirección norte, cerca de las coordenadas que le facilitó Kaji. Todo esto lo hizo sin estar seguro de si el Eva podría operar sin problemas en el espacio, pero su famosa intuición había regresado; de hecho, ni siquiera tuvo ningún problema cuando hizo volar la Unidad-04 por primera vez. Le pareció tan natural como caminar o correr.

La reentrada no le causó ningún problema. Su campo A.T. funcionaba perfectamente y a su fulgor naranja se le sumó el fuego causado por la fricción al volver a la atmósfera. Cuando el ejército de Seele, preparado especialmente para luchar en condiciones extremas de frío, vio llegar al Eva desde el cielo, en un primer momento creyeron que era un meteorito que caía sobre ellos, pero entendieron lo que era cuando vieron cómo el objeto cambiaba de dirección y se posaba suavemente sobre el suelo de tal forma que estaba claro que estaba siendo tripulado.

Dicho ejército estaba bien nutrido. Erik pudo distinguir varias decenas de hombres armados hasta los dientes, acompañados de tanques y abundante material de artillería que no dudaron en utilizar contra el Eva. Por supuesto, fueron totalmente inefectivos contra el campo A.T. Erik se quedó quieto y esperó pacientemente durante un par de minutos a que detuviesen su ataque, pero al ver que el bombardeo continuaba e incluso empezaba a intensificarse, decidió acabar con ello de una forma imprevista: para evitar posibles daños a la base donde presuntamente estaba Rei prisionera, la Unidad-04 empezó a aletear, lo que causó una tormenta de nieve que primero cubrió completamente a los soldados y a continuación inutilizó completamente las armas de artillería.

Erik sintió entonces un terrible dolor que le atravesaba por la espalda. A pesar del dolor y con grandes esfuerzos, consiguió agarrar aquello que le estaba clavando y pudo girarse para ver a su enemigo.

Era uno de los Evas de producción en serie. Su diseño parecía la pesadilla de un loco. Una cabeza aplastada parecida a la de una serpiente, sin ojos ni orejas pero con unos labios gruesos y rojizos que mostraban una permanente sonrisa y una boca llena de dientes. Su cuerpo parecía esbelto en comparación con los Evas de Nerv y su color era de un blanco nuclear. Al igual que la Unidad-04, también usaba alas. Por las inscripciones que pudo ver en su cabeza, a este Eva le correspondía el número 09.

Pero, ¿qué le había atravesado? ¿Qué tipo de arma había podido atravesar su campo A.T.? Sólo un Ángel podría conseguir algo semejante. Al mirar con mayor atención, lo vio. Ese Eva tenía una Lanza de Longinus. ¿Pero cómo? Tan solo existía una lanza como aquella, según le dijo Kaworu.

A menos que…

A menos que Seele hubiera conseguido replicar la Lanza de Longinus.

Pero había una cosa que Seele no había tenido en cuenta. Erik poseía la auténtica Lanza de Longinus. Justo cuando la Unidad-09 se acercaba para dar el golpe de gracia al núcleo de la Unidad-04, Erik consiguió esquivarlo y contraatacó con su lanza. Su enemigo se defendió, pero la réplica no podía resistir los impactos de la auténtica. Poco a poco empezó a doblarse, hasta que se partió en dos. La Unidad-09, furiosa, se lanzó hacia Erik dispuesto a devorar su núcleo, pero Erik le agarró por el cuello con la mano izquierda, aplastándole el cuello. El Eva atenazado se resistió, pataleó, se agitó, pero no consiguió librarse de la presa de Erik. La Unidad-04, con toda la energía que le quedaba, agarró su Lanza de Longinus con la mano derecha y atravesó el núcleo de la Unidad-09 con tanta fuerza que le atravesó la espalda.

No le atacó nada más. A Erik le dio la sensación que Seele nunca pensó que alguien encontraría su base tan rápidamente. Solo le quedaba ir a buscar a Rei, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo con el Eva, ya que podría herirla sin querer. Así que decidió salir.

Con la misma naturalidad con la que le resultó volar con el Eva, no le planteó ningún problema hacerse incorpóreo y levitar, de la misma forma que había hecho Kaworu antes. Era consciente que su campo A.T. era mucho más poderoso que antes, ahora que sabía que no necesitaba el Eva para proyectarlo. Podía ver una construcción a lo lejos, como máximo a un kilómetro en medio de aquella vasta tierra desolada.

Empezó a caminar en aquella dirección. A los pocos pasos, unos hombres armados salieron a su encuentro. Le dispararon, pero no pudieron atravesar su campo. Erik les ignoró. Otros hombres intentaron apuñarle por la espalda. Lo único que consiguieron fue romperse la mano. Unos pocos intentaron agarrarle. Erik proyectó mínimamente su campo y los lanzó lejos. Si podía evitarlo, prefería no tener que matar a nadie. Ya se encontraba a medio camino cuando pisó algo que hizo que sonara un interruptor. Una mina antipersona explotó, pero no le causó ningún daño a Erik. Lo único que consiguió fue herir de metralla a algunos hombres tendidos en los alrededores.

Si Erik estaba irritado, ahora estaba realmente furioso. ¿No tenían más formas de hacer daño a la gente? ¿Qué tipo de escoria humana era la que se había llevado a Rei? Decidió dejar de caminar y utilizó su campo para levitar hasta la puerta de la base.

Esa puerta era acorazada, claramente pensada para abrirse con un sistema especial de seguridad. No iba a permitir que un detalle tan nimio le detuviera. Hizo presión en el centro de la puerta y la arrancó de sus goznes sin ningún esfuerzo.

Al entrar, vio que no había ningún hombre armado esperándole. Se encontraba en una sala enorme decorada con maquinaria avanzada, parecida a la que tenía Nerv, y una mesa rectangular en la que se encontraban cuatro ancianos observándole, aterrorizados. Al fondo pudo ver una cápsula de forma cilíndrica colocada en vertical en la que se podía adivinar un cuerpo con formas femeninas. Tenía que ser Rei.

Erik empezó a caminar en esa dirección, pero alguien se le cruzó a medio camino. Era Keel Lorenz.

—Bienvenido, Erik van Houten —el anciano le habló en alemán, así que Erik decidió responderle en el mismo idioma.

—Tú eres quien lleva todo esto, ¿verdad? Que sepáis que no estoy interesado en vosotros. Solo quiero a Rei. Devolvédmela y me iré.

—Tengo que felicitarte, muchacho. No sé cómo, pero conseguiste acabar con el Quinto Niño y evitar el Tercer Impacto. Nosotros intentamos provocarlo con la niña de Ikari, pero…

Erik palideció. En ese momento estuvo perfectamente dispuesto a cortarles la cabeza a todos esos miserables. Pero antes les arrancaría los intestinos, los miembros, el corazón…

Consiguió recuperar la compostura para preguntar.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a Rei?

—Nada. Íbamos a diseccionarla para crear un nuevo recipiente para Lilith, pero hemos podido comprobar que ya no hay rastro de Lilith en ella, así que sería inútil. De lo contrario, habríamos podido fusionar a Adán con ella y provocar un Tercer Impacto controlado por nosotros en que podríamos decidir el destino de la humanidad y ser los nuevos dioses absolutos. Pero ya no es posible.

—¿Tenéis vosotros el cuerpo de Adán?

—Está allí —Lorenz señaló a la mesa. Sobre ella había una pequeña caja metálica—. La decisión que tomes sobre el destino de Adán te corresponde a ti, Cuarto Niño. Nosotros hemos fracasado, así que solo nos queda una salida.

Lorenz hizo una señal a la mesa y los cinco ancianos se sacaron un revólver de un bolsillo interior y se dispararon en la sien antes de que Erik pudiera reaccionar.

A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, lamentaba profundamente que tomaran esa decisión. Erik quería llevarles ante la justicia para que pagaran por sus crímenes. En su escala de valores, seguía creyendo que la vida era algo precioso.

Se acercó a la cápsula y pudo ver que Rei estaba tendida sobre una plataforma y se encontraba desnuda e inconsciente, posiblemente drogada. No quiso esperar más, así que con cuidado abrió la parte superior del plástico e intentó despertarla.

—¿Rei?

Poco a poco, empezó a abrir los ojos. Cuando consiguió enfocar su visión, le pareció ver que el campo A.T. de Erik tenía un aura con una forma que le parecía una cruz. Al reconocerle le abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Eres tú, Erik? ¿No estoy muerta? Oh, ellos querían… querían obligarme a…

Erik la tranquilizó.

—Shhh, amor. No tienes que preocuparte por nadie. Se han ido. Se han ido todos.

Afortunadamente, Erik pudo encontrar una muda para ella en un armario en la sala. Supuso que los de Seele ya habían hecho preparativos para el clon que querían fabricar.

—Tenemos que volver rápido, Rei. Nuestros amigos puede que estén en un terrible peligro. Y… bueno… Hay algunas cosas que puedo hacer ahora que quizás te sorprendan.

Rei soltó una risita mientras se cambiaba.

—Es la segunda vez que me salvas, Erik. Creo que te costará bastante sorprenderme.


	12. La última batalla

Shinji y Asuka se encontraban esperando, inquietos, en sus respectivos _entry plug_ dispuestos para luchar la que suponían que sería la última batalla. Poco antes de meterse en los Evas recibieron la buena noticia que Kaji había conseguido cancelar el ataque de la Fuerza de Autodefensa Estratégica de Japón. No sin mucho esfuerzo, Kaji había podido hablar con los principales generales al mando sobre la información falsa que había proporcionado Seele y desacreditarla con todos los informes que había extraído de diversas fuentes confidenciales. Finalmente pudieron comunicarse con el Primer Ministro y como medida preventiva anuló toda orden de ataque sobre Nerv y su personal.

Lo único que le preocupaba ahora a Shinji y Asuka eran los Evas de producción en serie. Ellos no provenían de Japón, sino de diversas instalaciones que tenía Seele por todo el mundo. No tenían idea de qué podrían hacer, pero por las palabras de Erik su poder sería muy similar al de un Ángel.

—Recuerda, Asuka, que debemos proteger el cable de conexión cueste lo que cueste o solo tendremos cinco minutos para acabar con el enemigo —dijo Shinji.

—Ya lo sé, tonto. La estrategia que debemos seguir es esperar que se acerquen para acabar con ellos. No sabemos si vendrán uno o varios. Pero debemos estar unidos para vencer.

—Me hace gracia que digas eso, cuando tú odiabas trabajar en equipo.

Asuka sonrió.

—Las cosas cambian. Antes me parecía imposible, pero las cosas pueden cambiar y la gente también.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer cuando termine todo? —preguntó Shinji.

—Quiero que estés conmigo, Shinji. Si eso significa separarme de mi padre y de mi madrastra… Me da igual.

Shinji se alegró de oír eso, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo terrible, y necesitaba compartirlo.

—Sabes que podría pasar que…

—¡No quiero oírlo! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Dilo!

Antes de que Shinji pudiera responder, vieron unas sombras aladas que se acercaban desde el cielo. Lo que vieron les aterrorizó. Eran Evas exactamente iguales que el que había atacado a Erik, pero eran nada más ni menos que ocho Unidades, numeradas del 05 al 08 y del 10 al 13 y armadas con réplicas de Lanzas de Longinus. Con una parsimonia total, descendieron suavemente a unos pocos metros de las Unidades 01 y 02.

Shinji y Asuka tenían preparadas varias armas de corto y largo alcance para poder disparar a distancia. Los Evas en serie se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos, como burlándose de Shinji y Asuka. Esta no aguantó la provocación y abrió fuego con el bazuca. Shinji quiso decirle que con eso probablemente solo crearía humo que ocultaría a los enemigos. Y eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió. La Unidad-06 aprovechó la humareda para acercarse rápidamente a la Unidad-02, pero esta aprovechó para clavarle un _Progressive Knife_ en la garganta. Shinji entonces se le acercó por detrás y le cortó la cabeza con la _Sonic Glaive_. Entonces llegaron las Unidades 07 y 08, que consiguieron clavar sus lanzas en las piernas de la Unidad-01. Asuka, furiosa, agarró a ambos del cuello y los lanzó contra las Unidades 10 y 11. El impacto fue tan fuerte que dos ya no podían levantarse, pero las Unidades 07 y 10 aún podían arrastrarse.

Como pudo, Shinji consiguió desclavarse las lanzas y procedió a ayudar a Asuka, destrozando a golpes a las Unidades que estaban atontadas en el suelo, que no pudieron evitar que los puños de la Unidad-01 atravesaran sus espaldas. Solo quedaban tres.

Entonces se dieron cuenta que los cables de conexión habían sido cortados sin que se dieran cuenta. A Asuka solo le quedaban tres minutos. A Shinji, dos.

Sin siquiera intercambiar una palabra, cada uno de los dos cogió una lanza para atacar los Evas restantes. Shinji consiguió atravesar uno por un costado, y a otro por el pecho. Asuka, por su parte, consiguió cortar una de las piernas del último Eva que quedaba, y tendido en el suelo, no pudo evitar que Asuka le clavase la lanza en la garganta.

—¿Se ha acabado ya? —preguntó Asuka.

—Creo que sí. ¿Hemos podido alcanzar el núcleo de alguno de ellos?

—La verdad, no me he fijado. Pero yo diría que están todos muertos.

En aquel momento, las baterías de carga se agotaron por completo.

Y sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. Misato, que había observado toda la batalla desde el centro de mando, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No quería creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pero estaba pasando. Cada uno de los Evas de producción en serie estaba regenerándose lentamente pero de forma irremediable. En pocos momentos, estaban todos de una pieza como si nada les hubiera ocurrido.

Misato entendió que Erik no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Pero entonces Maya informó de algo inesperado.

—¡Unidades 01 y 02 reactivándose!

Shinji sintió la presencia de su madre. Y también la de su padre. Y este, por primera vez, le estaba transmitiendo amor.

Asuka sintió la presencia de su madre por primera vez en el interior de la Unidad-02. Y su mensaje era el mismo que el que estaba comunicando Yui y Gendo a Shinji.

«Salva a quien amas, como yo te amo a ti».

* * *

Cuando Misato vio que las Unidades 01 y 02 se habían reactivado, dio por hecho que los dos habían activado el modo _berserk_ de alguna manera; en el caso de Shinji no habría sido la primera vez.

Pero no era aquello que estaba ocurriendo. Los dos Evas se mostraban extrañamente quietos, como si estuvieran concentrándose y cavilando una estrategia para atacar.

Entonces sucedió. De forma parecida que cuando se enfrentaron al 7º Ángel, Shinji y Asuka estaban mostrando una coordinación perfecta y precisa en sus ataques. Los dos a la vez atravesaron el núcleo de las Unidades 06 y 08 con las réplicas de Lanzas de Longinus que aún tenían en sus manos. La Unidad 10 consiguió atravesar el brazo de la Unidad 01, pero Asuka se echó al suelo y consiguió encontrar su núcleo sin protección, por lo que pudo atravesárselo con un _Progressive Knife_ hasta la empuñadura. Sin embargo, la Unidad 05 aprovechó la ocasión para hincar la Unidad-02 a tierra.

El Evangelion rojo se quedó quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento. La Unidad-01 lanzó un grito terrible, lo cual hizo que los Evas de producción en serie restantes levantaran el vuelo unos cuantos metros. No tardaron en atacar por turnos, cada uno golpeando rápido y con fuerza con sus lanzas. Al principio solo causaron abolladuras leves en la armadura del Eva azul, pero uno consiguió atravesarle un costado. Pero lo tuvo que pagar caro, ya que Shinji consiguió agarrarle del cuello, le arrebató su lanza y consiguió destruirlo.

Desgraciadamente, aún quedaban cuatro Evas que exterminar. Shinji entendió que tenía que proteger a Asuka, ya que podrían decidir coger la Unidad-02 y destrozarla desde el aire. Y ahí Shinji no podría hacer nada, ya que no podía usar el campo A.T. de la misma forma que Erik.

La imagen era dantesca. Cuatro Evas alados estaban volando en círculos alrededor de las Unidades 01 y 02, como buitres esperando el mejor momento para abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Cuando la Unidad-13 empezó a descender, algo la detuvo. Una lanza, mucho más fuerte, sólida y pura que la que empuñaba ese Eva se ensartó en su pecho y ya no voló más, porque cayó a plomo hacia el suelo. Y esa lanza la empuñaba un Eva anaranjado.

* * *

Lo que ocurrió a continuación a duras penas pudo llamarse «batalla». Uno de los tres Evas intentó lanzarse hacia la Unidad-04, pero esta le arrancó las alas con las manos. Antes de que la Unidad-12 cayera al suelo, Erik golpeó su núcleo con fuerza y dejó de moverse inmediatamente. La Unidad-07 intentó atacar por la espalda, pero su enemigo parecía tener ojos en la nuca, ya que se giró en el momento preciso y le perforó la garganta. Mientras el Eva de producción se llevaba las manos al cuello, el Eva naranja atravesó su pecho de un solo golpe, llegó al núcleo, lo agarró y lo estrujó hasta romperlo.

El último Eva blanco que quedaba, la Unidad-05, había aterrizado. Entre los cadáveres de sus hermanos, alzó su lanza hacia el cielo en tono desafiante. La Unidad-04 no tardó en descender.

En el centro de control todos estaban conteniendo la respiración. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Erik? ¿No se daba cuenta que aunque solo quedara un oponente, todavía era peligroso?

Durante unos segundos los dos Evas se miraron frente a frente, hasta que finalmente la Unidad-05 decidió atacar, arrojando con fuerza su lanza hacia la Unidad-04. Esta se quedó quieta, sin hacer ningún ademán de esquivar el proyectil. A un metro de distancia de su objetivo, la lanza se quedó quieta en el aire. No podía atravesar su campo A.T. Al poco, cayó al suelo.

La Unidad-05 pareció entender que se enfrentaba a un enemigo demasiado temible, así que alzó sus alas para intentar escapar, pero Erik no le dejó opción. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar altura, le agarró del pie derecho y le arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo. Entonces procedió a desmembrarle. Primero le arrancó las alas, luego los brazos y finalmente las piernas. Machacó a patadas su cabeza hasta que dejó de resistirse. Finalmente le arrancó el núcleo del torso y lo hizo añicos con las manos.

Misato, pese a haber ganado la batalla, estaba espantada. ¿Podría ser que la Unidad-04 sí que tenía un alma que se hubiera apoderado de Erik? ¿Podría ser que aún quedasen Ángeles? Erik jamás había mostrado tanta agresividad.

—Misato, ¿me recibes?

Era Erik. Parecía tener un tono normal. Misato suspiró, enormemente aliviada.

—¿Erik? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está Rei contigo?

—Sí, está aquí. Siento no haber llegado antes.

Aquello sí que le pareció el Erik de siempre.

—Quedaos donde estáis. Los equipos de rescate llegarán enseguida —dijo Ritsuko.

Entonces oyeron la voz de Shinji, que estaba usando el teléfono de emergencia.

—¿Misato? ¿Ritsuko?

—¡Shinji! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Misato.

—Ahora que se ha acabado todo, muy bien. Mejor que nunca, incluso. Mamá y papá estuvieron conmigo en la batalla. Y también Asuka y su madre.

—¿Qué harías tú sin mí, tonto? —intervino Asuka.

Una de las habituales riñas conyugales entre Shinji y Asuka había comenzado. Eso contribuyó a relajar el ambiente en la sala de mando, algunos hasta rieron. La gran guerra contra los Ángeles y el Tercer Impacto había terminado.

Pero para Erik todavía quedaba un tema pendiente que solventar.


End file.
